Ranma 12 : A Whole New Adventure
by darkprincewarrior
Summary: Ranma and Taro are sent to the future by a demon, where evryone is older but nothing has changed. Going to be mostly an action fic. C&C.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 : A Whole New Adventure.

* * *

This fic was inspired by Donny Chengs fanfic Another Time, Same Place. Credit where its due. My writing style may change during the course of this fic as iv never wrote a story before, not even when i was at school(i used to fall asleep at school alot :P )

" " Speech

' ' Thoughts

>Chinese

Phone conversation

Sounds

* * *

CHAPTER 1:THE RETURN

Ranma dodged another punch leveled at his head by the demon in front of him. Blocking was not an option as the said demon had rock hard knuckles and the power to put them through a tank. Fighting a seven foot demon was not as shocking to Ranma as who was fighting alongside him. "Yo, back off, i can handle this myself." Ranma shouted at Pantyhose Taro while throwing a Moko Takabisha at the demon. His usually over inflatted self esteem was not at its greatest, meaning its power was lacking any real punch as the demon just shrugged it off.

Taro who was picking himself out of the man shaped hole he was in just grunted at the order. He reached to his waist pulling out his water flask he carried at all times pouring the contents over his head triggering his tranformation. Rouring like the monster he now was he threw himself at the demon intending on inflicking serious badly harm on the creature now under him. It wasnt that he liked Ranma, but he wasnt going to let some monster come from where ever and kill the fem-boy. That was his job and he'd be damned if some ugly demon was going to take away his fun.

Under the combined might of both attackers the demon quickly fell.

Ranma stood next to Taro-bull looking down on the creature breathing in shallow breaths. He knew the thing was dying, he knew it was pure evil and got what it deserved but he still felt sorry for it. Death was not something that sat well with Ranma Saotome. Fingering his torn clothing he began to walk towards Akane, who stood waiting at the side of the war torn park. A now human Taro began to walk the opposite way that Ranma took. Each made it no more than ten steps from the hell sent creature when a powerful, loud voice boomed in both fighters heads. "YOU MAY HAVE BEAT ME, BUT KNOW THIS, YOU SHALL BOTH FACE ME AGAIN IN UNDERWORLD." The voice laughed menacingly in their heads.

Akane watched in horror as Ranma and Taro just seemed to dissappear as though they were never there.

* * *

Two bickering teenage boys make there way through the busy streets of Nerima's market district either ignoring the looks and discussions their fighting was causing or were oblivious to it. The slightly bigger built dark haired chinese boy was shouting at a laughing blackhaired pigtailed boy in chinese clothes while taking wild powerful swings at him.

"You stupid cross-dresser, why did you tell her my name?" Taro screamed at he grinning boy beside him. So bad was his need to kill the smiling youth that he was trembling violently. He hated it when he let Fem-Boy get to him like this, he was usaully the one laughing at the expense of others. Usually except when one thing was brought up.

"Sorry PANTYHOSE!" Ranma replied with a strong emphasis on pantyhose as he smiled at his irritated chinese companion. "She only wanted to know who her _knight in shining armor_ was." he laughed going into his best love struck girly - girl impression adding to Taro's growing irritation. Ranma began to laugh as he thought about what had happened.

Ranma and Taro had been walking along the pavement argueing when Taro noticed an attrative girl half way across the road, not noticing the rather large fast lorry heading her way. He saved her just in time but Ranma knew Taro waited to the last minute to help. He could have got there alot sooner, he just wanted to look cool. Once safe, she asked his name, and Ranma was happy to help out his stuttering friend.

Thats what had started the whole arguement they were now in. Though if it was'nt that, they'd be fighting over something else he thought laughing while dodging punchs from the bull cursed boy.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMY LITTLE PERVERT!" Bellowed a short girl with brown hair in pigtails wearing a Furinken school uniform. She was chasing hot on the heels of everyones favourite miniature martial artist with a look in her eye promising great pain and suffering to the pint sized master if she was to catch him. She ignored the looks of people as she followed Happosai across the rooftops.

Following right behind her was a slightly taller chinese girl. She had medium length pink hair pulled into a pony tail. "WAIT UP YUKI, I WANT A PEACE OF THE CREEP TOO!" She shouted at the other girl while trying to keep up, watching as they took the chase back down to ground level.

The brown haired girl Yuki nearly tripped over the wizzend old lech as he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Luckily, her martial arts training took over as she leap over the small man. She turned, pulling a large spatula from no where, bringing it down with all the power and speed she could muster. Now the old guy was going to pay, no pint-sized pervert felt her up and got away with it. The flat of the spatula slammed downward with a meaty thud just as the pink haired beauty landed gracefully next to her friend putting a pair of leather gloves on with steel plating over the knuckles. Best to make sure Happosai stayed down.

Yuki lifted her over-sized cooking utensil out of the ground to admire her handy work. Shock set over their faces. "Where the hell is HE?" Yuki cried. She really thought she had him.

"Ayia, there's the sneaky little demon." The chinese girl said pointing over the road to where happosai was now being attacked by two young handsome boys.

Yuki let out a loud growl "HAPPOSAI, PREPARE TO DIE!" She screamed her war cry and charged. She turned to her friend "Come on Sash." She said before plunging into battle. Her friend, Sash just followed behind.

* * *

"Are you sure this is Nerima, it looks a lot different?" Taro asked Ranma.

Ranma just shrugged. "How am i meant to know? You tell me bull breath!" He taunted the chinese boy. It was good fun trying to infuriate Taro, it was just too easy.

Taro growled but choose not to attack Ranma. He wished he had let that demon kill Ranma now, not only did they not know where they were but they had spent weeks in that other dimmension they had been summoned to. Just when he thought things could not possibly get any worse, he saw his worst enemy rushing towards them. Taro snarled in hatred at the evil master heading his way.

Ranma looked in the direction that Taro was staring hatefully in. "Hey, it's the old freak." He said without any menace. He had missed nearly every one when he was away for those few weeks, even Happosai, though he would not admit that to any one.

"RANMA, I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK, I NEVER ONCE GIVE UP HOPE!" Cried Happosai. He missed that snot nosed little puke. He was the only one who could give him a good work out, and he had a back bone unlike Soun or Genma, he respected Ranma for that. By the look on Ranma's face he looked pleased to see Happosai too. Good. "Look what ol' Happi got for you!" Happosai exclaimed proudly producing a powder blue lacy bra from his gi. He had saved for when Ranma would eventualy return.

Ranma looked around wildly noticing all the women looking at him in disgust. That dirty little freak, making him out to be a pervert. He didnt miss him anymore. "SHUT UP" He roared taking a swing at Happosai once he was within reach. He missed. Taro throw a kick at Happosai which he deflected with the pipe he had pulled out of his gi with his spare hand not holding ladies unmentionables.

Ranma and Taro continued to throw punches and kick's at the small old man with out any success.

"HAPPOSAI, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ranma turned to the battle cry thinking it kind of familiar. He saw a cute brown haired girl with fangs charging towards them holding a familiar looking spatula held above her head. Just behind her was a slightly taller girl with pink hair.

As Ranma wasnt paying him any attention Happosai decided to take that time to hit Ranma in the chest with his pipe launching him backwards towards the girls running their way. The brown haired girl ducked the flying martial artist not even breaking stride as she raced towards Happosai. Unlucky for the pink haired girl she never noticed him until it was to late. Ranma collided with her leaving them both dazed on the concrete. Happosai decided now would be a good time to make good his escape. "See ya later Pantyhose!" He cackled jumping on to a roof top before taking off at high speeds. It wouldnt do to get caught by four skilled irate martial arts no matter how good you are he decided.

"GET BACK HERE AND CHANGE MY NAME YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE!" Taro yelled jumping up onto the roof tops to give chase.

Yuki stopped to catch her breath. She had been chasing him for hours now and Happosai still showed no sign of tiring. She idely wondered how someone so old could be so energetic. She began to walk over to her chinese friend to check to see if she was ok. She watched as the tall boy in the red chinese shirt pulled himself of her friend. Lucky girl she thought jealously. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she pictured herself under the handsome pigtailed boy. She was going to have to find a way to get herself in that position with the handsome stranger. Except for the crashing into part. That would hurt.

Sash opened her eyes ignoring the pain in her head. The last thing she remembered was following closely behind Yuki. Then Yuki ducked under something which hit her knocking her on the ground where she was now. "Hey, you okay, i didnt mean to hurt you, it was the freaks fault." She looked to her side to see who had spoke. Kneeling next to her with Yuki standing behind him was a worried, handsome japanese boy. Then something clicked. He was battling with Happosai, she was ready to battle Happosai, he knocked her out. Only one thing to do.

"To you i devote myself!" Sash spoke lovingly before pulling a very shocked Ranma in for a kiss.

"W-w-what?" Ranma stuttered not knowing exectly what was going on but not liking the direction it was taking. Four fiancee was more than enough, he didnt want more.

Yuki just looked at her friend with flat stare. She knew about Sash's mother's rule that she could only date a man stronger than her but Sash just used it as an excuse to get boyfriends. "You're not serious are you? That amazon rule is so stupid and out dated and you know it." She said slightly angrily. She saw the boy first, she should have first dips.

"They are not stupid, they kept our tribe strong for over three thousand years i'll have you know!" Sash said standing to argue with her friend.

At hearing the pink haired girl was an amazon Ranma decided it would be good to get out of there, fast. He had more than enough trouble with amazons as it was, he realy did not want another 'crazy violent chick' chasing him. Unfortunate for him, running at high speeds with you're eyes closed panicking was not a very smart thing to do.

#BANG#

Yuki and Sash both blinked, then turned to looked at the unconscious youth slumped against the severely damaged lamp post.

"Well at least he's smart eh Sash?" Yuki asked barely containing her laughter at the idiot boy who knocked himself unconscious. She was glad Sash got such a stupid boyfriend, it might stop her bending her laws to catch every cute boy she meets. The laughter poured from her as she picked up the pigtailed boy heading in the direction of her friends home.

* * *

Ranma blinked his eyes open. He quickly closed them tight as the bright light hurt his eyes. "Where am i?" He groaned to no one in paticular. He heard a throaty laugh which he knew belonged to Cologne.

"You're at the cat cafe, sonny boy." She said in a mirthful tone. She could not believe the boy was still alive but that was not what shocked her. It was his age. He had not aged much since the last time she seen him. It looked like had barely aged at all actually. Alot had happened since the promising martial artist's disappearance. He would need to be informed.

"Did Akane get away from the demon alright?" he asked in a worried voice but not opening his eyes.

"I d-d-did, Ranma." Stuttered a womens voice. It sounded so much like Akane's but also so different too. She sounded like she was holding back tears.

Ranma turned his head to the direction the gentle voice had come from. He opened his eyes slowly to see who it was. After his eyes began to focus he made out the face of a older women with long raven hair in a pony tail pulled over her shoulder. She looked old enough to be his mother but he still though she was beautiful. "Who are you?" He asked quietly, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The older woman smiled sweetly at him as the tears she had been holding back began flow freely down her face. She was struggling to to get her voice under control. "I'm Akane." She choked out bowing her head slightly to try and regain her composure.

Ranma shot up faster than anyone could follow. He looked around wildly. He noticed all his friends and family were present. He also noticed that the teenage friends he had grown to care about were no longer teenagers, but middle aged adults. Around them were teenagers he didnt know except two of whom he had already meet earlier today. He began to panick.

Nodoka walked over to her son. It was clear to her that he did not recognize her right away but when he did he seemed to calm down slightly. She took his hand and began to talk softly to him. "Ranma, i know you're somewhat shocked but calm down dear." She said soothingly.

"W-whats going o-on?" He asked in a scared voice. Whatever prank was being played apon him was not funny, not funny one bit.

"You've been gone over twenty years son." Nodoka cried as her calm finally snapped as the thought her son was really back sunk in. She launched herself at him in a back breaking hug crying worse than Soun on ever has. "Where have you been?" She asked him once she was calm enough to speak.

Ranma began to explain what had happened starting with his fight with the demon and ending with his meeting. All the while growing depressed at the fact that all his friends were now over twenty years his senior.

"Hmm." Cologne mused. "I'm taking it in this place you were in time was alot different from here. That would explain why twenty two years have passed here but you were only there for a couple of weeks." She explained her theory to Ranma who looked like the world was coming to an end.

Akane came forward with a sympathetic look on her face. "Hey, don't worry." She then brightened. "Things will be alright, here i'll introduce you to every one." She chuckled before adding "Well re-introduce in some cases!"

"You know Shampoo and Mousse." She pointed over to Shampoo with Mousse standing next to her holding her hand. She waved cheerily with her free hand. She looked mostly the same except instead of the exotic short dresses Ranma was so used to her wearing, she was wearing a long modest blue dress that made her look very motherly. Mousse looked alot different with his long hair pulled into a pony tail that flowed down to his waist. His usual thick bottle glasses were not there anymore instead he sported a small stylish pair that made him look intelligent instead of stupid. His white chinese robes had been replaced with a pair of chinese pants similair to Ranmas. On his top half he wore a white t-shirt with a small logo of a duck on the right of his chest.

Shampoo nudged Mousse who then pushed a young girl in front of him. He looked irated. "This is our daughter, Sash." Shampoo said gesturing to the girl. The girl stood smiling sweetly at Ranma. The girl wore a pink chinese style dress that went to just above her knee's but with a slit up either side starting from the bottom of her dress, going to just below her waist showing of her shapely legs. Ranma reconised the medium length pink haired girl as the one who had kissed him earlier. He blushed slightly remembering that.

"Oh, we already know each other mother!" She exclaimed smiling like a cat which had just caught its prey. "He defeated me already. Right baby?" She said directing the last comment to Ranma who began to sweat.

Mousse scowled at Ranma. "You are still the fiend you once were Saotome." He said quietly, his fists balling up.

"Hey, i didnt mean to, its the old freaks fault. Got that duck man!" Ranma snapped. It was bad enough that all this was happening, he didnt need the blind chinese man making it worse.

"Whatever." Mousse said walking to the other side of the restaurant.

"Sorry about him Ranma." Shampoo said in apology. She knew Mousse still held a grudge against Ranma which was intensified when Sash had explained that Ranma had defeated her. She was happy that her daughter was now Ranma's bride to be, Ranma was a good man, Sash didnt seemed to mind, in fact she looked pleased. The only one against it was Mousse.

Ranma scowled at Mousse from across the room. He turned back to Shampoo as she continued.

"I have another daughter, i dont know where she is though. Her name is Perfume." The middle aged amazon said in obviously very much improved japanese. Perfume was never a people person, she tended to spend most of her time training somewhere so it didnt surprise Shampoo that she would not be there.

"Oh." Was the only response offered by the time challenged boy. Things were a little hard to take in at the moment.

Akane saw this as an opening to continue. "You've also meet Ryoga and Ukyo's daughter right? Her name is Yuki." She nodded her head in the direction of the fanged girl. Yuki stepped forward with with a huge toothy grin on her cute face. "Hiya!" She said in a cheery voice.

Ranma gave a brief 'Yo' in her direction. He studied the girl. She wore a pair of tight denim shorts and a baggy white t-shirt that clung to her assests but ended loose just above her belly button. Not the type of clothes he thought the offspring of an insanely shy Ryoga would wear. He noted the brown haired girl with pig tails had the cute looks of Ukyo and small fangs that she had obviously inherited from the lost boy.

Ryoga stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "Hey Ranma. Long time no see. How about a little sparring match? You know, to see how you long you last against me." He taunted. No one could mistake the eagerness in his voice. Twenty years was a long time to wait to fight your greatest rival.

Ranma looked the directionally challenged man over. Ryoga still wore his yellow and black head band but his dirty yellow sleeveless shirt was gone instead he wore a loose fitting yellow jumper with grey jogging pants. Even through the baggy jumper, Ranma could tell Ryoga still worked out. It didnt bother him though, it actually made him excited, maybe Ryoga would be a challenge. "Sure, time and place?" Ranma asked in challenge.

"Now, now boys, save that for another time." Ukyo interupted inwardly laughing at how the two were acting like nothing had changed.

Ranma turned to look at Ukyo. She looked nearly the exact same as he remembered her except she was now slightly taller and he could tell she didnt wear any chest wraps under her usual chef uniform. He gave her a brief smile before falling slightly back into his previous depression.

Just as Akane was about to say something, Soun made his presence known. "Dont fret son, i have great news!" He exclaimed patting Ranma on the back.

"Really?" Ranma asked hopefully. Maybe he knew a way to send him back to his own time.

"Yes, unfortunately, Akane married Shinnosuke during your death, uh, um... i mean absence." He covered quickly not noticing the pained look that passed over Ranma's face. "Yet all is not lost!" He cried out dramatically pulling an attractive girl with blackish blue hair from behind him. She had hair kind of like nabikis but a bit longer. "This is Akanes daughter Yukari. The schools can now be joined!" He exclaimed as he began to cry tears of happiness.

"WHAT?" Akane, Shinnosuke and Ranma yelled out at the same time.

"No way, she is not marrying Ranma!" Akane told her father. Its not that she had anything against Ranma, she actually would be happy for the two of them. Years of wisdom now taught her what a kind heart Ranma had and how very protective he used to be of her. She just didnt want her daughter forced into a marriage. She had it done to her and didnt wish it on her daughter.

"Hey, you say it like there's something wrong with me!" Ranma complained. Anyone with the honour of marrying him was the luckiest girl in the world he thought. He was the manliest man ever. Akane should know that better than anyone.

Akane smirked at him. "What were you doing before you dissappeared for twenty years?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I was beating up a demon." He replied scratching the back of his head as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He wasnt going to say that the demon was winning the fight at the start. They wouldnt be interested he decided.

Akane smirk fell. 'I forgot how egotistical he was.' She thought but refained from commenting. "Exactily Ranma, fighting a DEMON. You're to dangerous for my baby girl to be around!" She felt bad for saying it but she had to, he was like a trouble magnet.

Yukari spoke for the first time since Ranma regained consiousness. "Its okay mother, its my duty as a martial artist. It would be an honour to do this for my school." She said calmly in a very Kasumi like tone while bowing slightly. If the stories her friends mothers had told her were true, she'd love to be engaged to the boy. She caught Ranma looking at her, causing her to blush a bit.

Akane looked at her daughter. She could see that she wanted this, and she knew if there was any trouble, Ranma would risk life and limb to protect anyone. Well, he had better anyways. She was kinda happy too. Ranma was a good man...or girl sometimes depending on how you look at it. "Alright." She relented turning to address Ranma. "You treat her good okay, Cause if hear that you tried anything perverted with her, i'll make you wish you never came back. You got that Ranma?"

Ranma was about to protest about another unwanted engagement when his anger suddenly seemed to deflate. An unreadable look passed over his face before he turned and fleed the restaurant.

"Ranma." Akane said quitely not knowing what to make of the young mans sudden retreat. She was worried. He looked hurt, that bothered her but it was the other look that had her the most worried. He had a look on his face she had only seen twice in all the time she knew him. It was defeat.

Nodoka followed out the door. She had missed Ranma for more than thirty years altogether. She was not going to loss her son again.

* * *

Ranma sat at his favourite thinking spot. Under the old bridge near Furinken high school. It was where he did his best thinking. Yet only one thought made itself known. The thought of everything he had lost. Nothing was the same anymore. All his old love interests where now married wiith kids his age. His old friends now old enough to be his parents. His parents old enough to be his grandparents. Everything he had taking for granted was gone, well not entirely. Just replaced with strangers. Suddenly seppuku wasnt looking so bad. He decided he would gather some gear together and leave. It was for the best, there was no place for him in nerima anymore.

"Ranma?" A gentle voice called from behind him.

Ranma turned around to see his mother looking at him with loving, concerned eyes. From the looks of her dirty clothing, she had some difficulty getting down the small steep hill that lead to the base of the bridge. Ranma keep his gaze on his mother as she tiredly made her way over to him. She had obviously ran to find him.

"Ranma? Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah...no...i dont know. I..they are...everythings different now." Ranma said not knowing how to put his feelings into words. He was never good with words.

Nodoka could see that Ranma was struggling for words. She may have only actually known Ranma for a couple of months before he disappeared but she knew he must be very upset. He had been pulled out of his time, away from family, away from friends into a future where he was just a memory of the past. "Its okay, everything will be alright. You'll see." She said in a calming voice.

Ranma looked at his mother. He loved her more than anything even though he had only known her awhile, that made what he was going to say even more difficult. "Mom, I-i think im going to leave, ya know, do some training or something like when me and Pops was on the road." He whispered just load enough for her to hear but seemed to sound load to both their ears.

"Why?" Nodoka gasped out struggling against her emotions. She had to keep it together for her son, he needed her know more than anything.

Ranma could tell his mother was putting up a front for his benifit. He was internally greatful for he knew that if she was to cry he would have a hard time not doing the same. "Theres nothin' left for me here. I'd just be in the way" He responded sadly.

"Thats not true!" His mother nearly screamed. "How could you think that, your father has missed you very much, he may have not said it much but he loves you very much. And" She took his hand and sat in front of him looking him in the eye. "I missed ten years of your growing up, and i have waited over twenty years more for you to come back, please..." Her barely contained tears spilled forth. "..Dont leave me again." She began sobbing.

Seeing his mother like that stopped any futher thoughts of running away. He quickly agreed. They began to head back towards her home. She would phone the cat cafe to let everyone know he was alright.

"Plus, your little brother would be very upset if his idol of a big brother left after finally coming back." Nodoka said while flashing her son a bright smile as she walked along side him on the pavement.

"I've gotta little brother?" Ranma asked practically bouncing up and down in excitement all other thoughts pushed to the back of his mind at the excitement of having a little brother.

* * *

Genma looked his seven year old son over. He reminded him so much of his other son, Ranma. "Kentaro, you want hear another story of your brother?" He asked.

Kentaro bounced out of his seat with a speed kids his age shouldnt have and flew towards his large father. "YEAH, OKAY!" He shouted in joy. He loved hearing stories about his cool older brother, though his parents usually didnt talk about him much. He may have only been seven but he could tell that they were very hurt that he disappeared.

Just as Genma was about to tell his son a story, he heard the front door door open. He decided to wait till his wife was not around before telling Kentaru one of his oldest son's adventures. "I'll tell you later when mommy isnt around, okay." He whispered to the disappointed youth before ruffling the boys hair.

"Genma, Kentaro. I have a suprise for you!" Came Nodoka's approaching voice from the hall. Genma could hear the footsteps of another along with his wifes.

Nodoka opened the slidding doors to the sitting area of her house and smiled warmly at her son and husband who were sitting at the low table. She noted that they must have fixed themselves a snack as the table was covered in dishes. "Kentaro, I have a young man with me who would very much like to meet you." She said with barely contained emotion.

"Wow, who?" Kentaro asked his mother excitedly. He watched as his mother stepped into the room and away from the door allowing him to see who it was. Kentaro looked at the strange teenage boy for only a split second before figuring out who he was. He may have never meet him before but he had seen pictures of his big brother.

Ranma stepped nervously stepped into the room following his mother. "Heya..." He said gazing towards his shocked looking father who had not changed much over the years, just a bit fatter, older and most likely, more stupid too. He looked towards the rooms other occupant. Sitting next to his father was a young boy wearing a black jumper barely noticable due to the blue overall he wore. He had jet black hair pulled into a small pony tail. Ranma smiled. "Yo...wee um, bro." He greeted hesitantly scratching the back of his head.

"Ranma?"

Ranma nodded at the young boys question. Just as he was about to say something more he found himself lying on his back with his new little brother hugging him tightly about the waist. Not knowing what else to do, he just clumsily hugged him back.

Nodoka looked on with tears in her eyes. She knew no greater joy than to watch her two sons but it was getting late. "Kentara, i know your excited but you still have school in the morning." She watched Kentaro about to protest. "Ranma will still be here in the morning." She said cutting him off before he could protest.

"Okay mom!" He replied defeated. Climbing off Ranma he turned to him. "See you tomorrow big brother!" He exclaimed happily before running off to his room thinking about all the fun stuff he could do with his returned big brother.

Nodoka turned to Ranma. "You must have had a taxing day son, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, i am pretty beat."

"We will go over the details of returning you to school in the morning." She smiled at him.

Ranma bualked at that. "What?"

"Well, its not very manly to have no education is it?" She asked him innocently as she fiddled with the katana in her hand that came out of nowhere.

Ranma paled at that. "Y-your right...heh heh...night mom." He replied with a nervous chuckle before walking down the hall. He returned to the sitting area. "Ah, where is my room?" He asked sheepishly.

* * *

Ranma walked down the stairs in the morning after his fathers wake up call. Genma had jumped straight back into his trainer role after twenty years as if he had never missed a day. As he entered the kitchen he saw his mirror image but only half his size sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. His mini twin turned to him. "Hey big brother!". Thats when he noticed it was Kentaro, wearing a red silk chinese shirt with black kunf fu pants. He even had his hair in a small pigtail like his own. "Yo." He replied casually after the shock wore off. "What's with the get-up?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Kentaro had a huge grin on his face. "I look cool, just like my big brother!" He explained shifting his position to copy how his brother was now sitting at the table.

Ranma smiled broadly at the praise. At least his little brother had taste when picking someone to copy. Their just was no better role model than himself. "Yeah, i am pretty cool, aint i? Dont worry. You'll end up just as cool as me!" He exclaimed proudly earning an even bigger smile from the youngest Saotome.

Nodoka placed breakfast in front of her two sons as Ranma continued his very non-modest views of himself. Ranma may be manly, but his ego was big enough to fill a canyon. She smiled. "Where is your father?"

Ranma had to smirk at that. It was funny when pops had bust in his room, saying they had twenty years of training to do catch up on the others. It was funnier when he had twisted his pops up like a balloon animal leaving him lying in his room.

"Ranma?"

"Oh, sorry, he's in my room...resting." Ranmas smirk grew bigger.

"Okay, Kentaro hurry and finish your breakfast. You dont want to be late for school." Nodoka said to her youngest.

"Yes mom!" He whined. He just wanted to play with Ranma.

"Ranma , maybe you could go visit one of your friends until we get you back into school. Akane lives at the dojo still with Shinnosuke, and Ukyo and Shampoo still live where they used to." Nodoka suggested. It would be boring around the house for her eldest with Kentaro at school, Genma working at Tofu's clinic and herself doing the shopping and her part time job.

"Na, its alright. I'll just stay here and practice." He replied absently. He didnt want to just butt in his friends lives. They had there own things to do. Plus, he did have to train, no telling how good Ryoga and the others got in twenty years.

"Okay, well im going to get Kentaro ready for school then im off to work. Bye."

Ranma got up from devouring his breakfast. "Okay, see ya."

* * *

Mousse sat on the roof of the cat cafe fuming. When Ranma had disappeared, all the girls had their hearts broken. Thats when he noticed that Shampoo was not under Ranma influense, but actualy did love him. It hurt. He hated Ranma for that. Then after awhile, he became nothing more than a memory. A myth. It was the ones who were Ranmas friends and family that immortalized him. Telling stories of his deeds to whoever would listen. Ranma wasnt there anymore but still got all the attention.

Now Saotome was back, and up to his old tricks too. Hours after coming back, he had defeated his youngest daughter. He told his daughter that the laws of village do not apply here. Shampoo agreed suprisingly but still said it was up to Sash if she wanted to pursue the rule. Cologne had a hand in things most likely too, she had always thought to highly of Ranma. Wanting the low life as part of the tribe, part of the family.

Now all morning he had listened to his wife and Cologne talk about Ranma like he was the greatest guy in the world. How strong he was, how sweet he was, how kind he was. It mad him sick, his daughter lapping it all up like a dog. He trusted his wife...but a part of him just kept thinking. What if Ranma wanted Shampoo back? What if ... Shampoo wanted him back too? He wouldnt put it past the stinking snake.

Something would have to be done. To make sure Ranma was gone...gone for good.

* * *

Nodoka humed to herself as she dusted her house. The past week had been great. Ranma and Kentaro had became the best of friends. She always thought if Ranma came back, he might not have liked the idea he had a little brother. He might have thought he was being replaced but they were inseperatable. As soon as Kentaro finished school, he would rush home to see Ranma. Sometimes they played, sometimes Ranma taught Kentaro little things about the art.

The only thing upsetting was that Ranma had not left the house once since he came back a week ago. When he wasnt eating, sleeping or playing with his brother, he practised martial arts. Right till the point were he crawled to bed with exhaustion. The phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts.

She picked the phone up. "Hello, Saotome residence. Oh hello Akane dear. How are you?" She asked politely.

I'm okay...how is Ranma settling in? Akane asked over the phone in a slightly worried voice. She had been worried about him since he had stormed out of Shampoo's restaurant even after Nodoka had called saying she had found Ranma and he was alright.

"He's fine...actually...i think he is a little lonely. He has not left the house since he came back. He just trains in the garden everyday." Nodoka admitted.

Akane considered that for a second. Hmm, sounds like Ranma. Why not ask him if he wants to come to my house for supper? It would get him out the house and get him to know his fiancee better. She said stifling a giggle. Everytime time she mentioned the engagement with her daughter, it made her blush and stutter. Much as she used too when she was younger if she wasnt outright protesting it.

"What a wonderful idea!" Nodoka nearly yelled down the phone in excitement causing Akane to cringe away abit on the other end. She had been trying to get Ranma to visit Yukari all week. Ranma didnt seem interested though.

Okay, sent him round about five. Bye. Akane hung up the phone. She had food to cook and she was going to make it so good Ranma would regret he ever mocked her cooking. Now she just needed to find a way to rope Kasumi into helping her.

Nodoka walked into the back garden. "Ranma, Akane called. She wants you to have supper at her house tonight. She said be there at five."

Ranma facevaulted in mid-kick.

"Are you supposed to fall when you do that kick Ranma?"

"Ahh...no, i just kinda lost my concentration." Ranma replied honestly. He wasnt going to tell his mother that he lost his concentration at fear over Akanes cooking.

"Okay dear. Remember to be there by five." She reminded pleasantly as she walked off to finish the house work.

"Like i could forget!" He mumbled heading for the bath room for a shower before he went to his death.

* * *

Perfume walked back towards her home, the cat cafe. If she had her way, she would live on the mountain that she practiced restlessly on everyday. As soon as she finished school, she went straight towards the mountains outside nerima to train. Its not that she didnt like her family, she loved them very much but she liked to be left alone.

Her training had been paying off though. She was most likely the best in her generation, well maybe except Mrs and Mr Tofu's son, Fugita. One day, she would beat him.

She frowned. One thing had been bugging her all week. Everywhere she went she heard people talking about Ranma Saotome, the legend. She never believed that he was as good as they said he was, no-one could defeat a god. Or the all powerful Herb of the Musk empire her great-great grandmother had told her about. She had been told how he could see a move once then be able to either use it or counter it. Too far fetched for her to believe.

Though she often heard stories of the mythical boy, the ones going round now were different. No impossible feats performed, no unbeatable enemies defeated. Just one story...he was back, the same age as her. She would have just shrugged the rumours off as idiots with nothing better to do with their time, if it wasnt for the fact her whole family was talking about it. Her sister was engaged to this fabled boy, her mother and father seemed to be argueing alot lately about his return and cologne was teach her sister ways to win/trap him.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice or react to the young boy with a red chinese silk shirt as he ran round the corner ploughing her over. "Watch wear your going you idiot!" She spat angered at both herself for not being aware of her surroundings and the boy who had knocked her over.

"S-shampoo?"

Perfume stopped dusting herself off and looked towards the boy who had spoke her mothers name. The boy had his ink black hair pulled into a pigtail. He wore a red chinese shirt with black pants. She had heard enough descriptions to know who the boy in front of her was. She just had to be sure. "How do you know my mothers name?"

The boy looked at her closely before deciding to answer. She looked almost the exact double of Shampoo except she had black hair with deep dark purple streaks. She wore a black and purple outfit similar to what Shampoo wore alot. No doubt the other daughter Shampoo had mentioned. He smiled slightly at her in greeting. "Hi. I used to uh...know Shampoo um, ah...a long time ago. Kinda." He replied scratching his head and chuckling nervously. Damn, this was confusing, is he supposed to say he still knows her or that he used to know her. The future was confusing.

Perfume glared at the bumbling idiot in front of her. No way this was the famous Ranma Saotome. Well, one way to find out. She picked up a rock and threw it hard at the japanese boy. If he was the real Ranma, he would easily dodge it.

SMACK

Ranma picked himself up of the ground glaring daggers at the girl. "What the heck did ya do that for?" He demanded rubbing the spot between his eyes where the stone hit. As far as he knew, he had said nothing that would upset the girl.

Perfume allowed a small smirk in victory to creep on her face, obviously the boy was an imposter. A six year old could have dodged that. Now all she had to do was convince her family that he was a fake. "Out of my way weakling!" She said shoving Ranma aside walking away without looking back.

Ranma blinked. "...What the hecks her problem?" He asked himself outloud after a slight pause before brushing it off as the bahaviour of crazy amazons. He began towards Akane's house once more.

* * *

"Mom, do you think this looks nice?"

Akane sighed for the tenth time since telling her daughter Ranma was coming. "Yes Yukari. Like the last dress and the one before and the dozen before that, you look lovely okay! Ranma will think you look very pretty. Now help me set the table." She said turning to address her daughter to find herself standing alone in the kitchen. 'Where is she now.' Akane thought begining to get annoyed. Everytime she turned her back Yukari would run back upstairs to change into another dress. It was cute at first but now...well it was getting on her last nerve.

Akane was just about to go upstairs to get her daughter when she heard the door. She answered the door to reveal Ranma standing fiddling with the front of his shirt and scuffing his shoe of the ground. She could tell he was very nervous. "H-hey." He stammered in greeting.

Akane smiled brightly at him. "Come in, dont be so shy. It doesnt suit you." She joked trying to loosen him up a bit. It seemed to work as he looked less likely to run away as he smiled at her slightly. She heard foot steps running down the stairs.

"Do you think he might like this dress mom?" Her daughter asked unaware who had arrived.

Akane laughed a little. "Ask him yourself, he's standing right here."

Yukari looked up to see Ranma standing next to her mother. She blushed. A lot. "Oh hi Ranma." She smiled at him slightly with her head pointed slightly downward.

Ranma smiled at her causing her to blush even more if possible. She looked alot like akane, just less of a tomboy. "Yo, um...whats for food then?" He asked not sure what to say. He hoped to what ever gods would listen that somebody, anybody had cooked except Akane.

"Nothing fancy. It's not ready yet, why dont you and Yukari get to know each other better. You are engaged after all!" She joked amused at the bright red colour currently on her daughters face. If she went anymore red Akane thought she would have to wear sunglasses just to look at her.

"Mom!" Yukari said embarrassed.

Akane walked away leaving them standing together ingoring Ranma's mumbling about always getting forced into engagments.

Yukari was about to ask Ranma if he wanted at tour of the house but choose not to. Ranma used to live here, not much had changed in the house so she didnt want to sound stupid. There was a knock at the door. Yukari answered it. "Hey, Sash."

Sash threw a quick half hearted greeting in her friends direction rushing past her trying to find what she was looking for. "Hi Ranma baby!" She chirped in her sing song chinese voice.

"ACK!" Ranma replied intelligently as he recieved an amazon glomp that put Shampoo's greatest ones to shame. He quickly scanned the area around him to see if Akane had seen. Then he remembered that he wasnt engaged to her anymore so he didnt have to worry about a mallet beating. Unless her daughter had picked up the habit off her mother. He turned and looked at her. She didnt look angry. She just smiled slightly and closed the door.

"Sash, what are you doing here? We are about to eat." She asked politely but you could hear the edge in her voice. She may have appear okay on the outside but inside she was fuming.

"Im here to see my husband." She said as if it was obvious. She had called Ranma's house to see if he wanted to go on a date but his mother had told her he was at the Tendo dojo.

"Hey i aint your husband!" Ranma tried to say through his glomp.

Sash let him go and looked at him. "You know the rules, you defeat an amazon you have to marry them. You defeated me now were married." She explained as if she was talking to a small child. Her new husband was a legand and all but a bit stupid if he didnt know the law.

Ranma looked confused until he figured out what she was talking about. He didnt defeat her. He crashed into her. "I didnt beat ya. The old goat hit me and i landed on ya! That's all." He replied.

Before Sash could say anything else Akane walked back into the room. "Oh, hello Sash. We're just about to eat so could you come back later please." She said sweatly. She knew what the young amazon was doing, like mother like daughter.

Sash seemed to hesitate at first before nodding. She began to head to the door when she turned round jumped at Ranma giving him one last bone crushing hug before bounding off out the door. "Bye baby!"

"Come on, the food will get cold." Akane said ushering the two youths into the eating area.

"Where is daddy and grandfather?" Yukari asked now suddenly noticing their absence.

"Your dad is working a bit later today. He will be home before bed time though and your grandfather is at Ranma's house with Mr Saotome, he said he will only be away for a few hours." She seated them next to each other. "You're mother said that she will be coming round with Kentaro soon. She also said that you two are unseperatable." She said to Ranma sitting down opposite the duo at the table.

Ranma looked at her with a huge grin platered across his face. "Yeah, he's alot of fun! He even dresses like me." He exclaimed happily. He really liked having a wee brother.

Akane couldnt help but smile at her ex-fiancee. She had been worried for a while Ranma would do something stupid like run away, but he looked happy.

Yukari couldnt help but smile also. She was happy to be engaged to the handsome obviously nice boy sitting next to her.

Ranma couldnt be happier. Obviously someone else had helped Akane with the cooking.

* * *

"WHAT! ENGAGED TO MY LOVELY YUKARI?" Shouted a young man with short brown hair.

Cologne frowned at the boy. "Dont shout in my here. You'll drive the customers away." She said whacking the brown haired boy in the head with her staff.

The boy slapped down a large stack of notes down on the counter. "There! Thats for any customers i may have caused to leave. Now tell me what i want to know now you withered old reptile!" He demanded.

WHACK

"Show some respect. Take your money and leave." She ordered the youth now lying on the floor.

"Im home great-great grandmother!" Sash called as she bound into the cafe.

"Where have you been? You were meant to be helping around here." Cologne scolded. Sash had no respect. Why could she not be more like perfume. Perfume always did as she was told.

"I was at the Tendo dojo with Ranma. Im going to see him when they have finished eating!" She exclaimed happy. She couldnt wait to spend time with her 'Airen'.

A battle aura sprung up around the already angry boy. "What? The fiend is with my love right now?" He asked in a low dangerous tone. He didnt wait for an answer as he speed from the restaurant in the direction of the tendo dojo.

* * *

Akane, Nodoka and Yukari sat on the porch talking as they watched Ranma and Kentaro playing in the garden. "So Yukari. What do you think of my manly son? Do you like him?" Nodoka asked proudly. Akane rolled her eyes.

Yukari blushed and mumbled something under her breath keeping her gaze downward.

"What dear, i didnt hear you."

Yukari bit her lip before repeating what she had said. "Y-yes, he seems really n-nice." Her blush doubled.

Akane smirked at her daughter. She was so shy it was unreal. She did act more like Kasumi than herself but even Kasumi never got as shy as that. That was Tofu's job she thought with a smile.

"Is this the fiend who dares steal my love?" A cold hard voice asked.

The three women turned to look at the boy standing behind them. He wore a fierce expression on his face like it was taking all his will power to stop himself shouting.

"Im not your girl-friend Shinji!" Yukari moaned. The boy never listened. Her mother told her Shinji's father was exactly the same when they were her age.

Shinji choose not to listen to her as he strode out into the back garden. Staring coldly at Ranma who still had not noticed the boys entrance. He was too busy having fun with his wee brother.

"Mom, are you not going to stop him?" Yukari asked her mother worriedly. She didnt want Ranma to get hurt. Shinji was one of the best fighters her age she knew except Perfume and her cousin Fugita. She had heard Ranma was very good but she thought alot of that might be just silly stories.

Akane looked at the worried face of her daughter. "Ranma's in a totally different class than Shinji. Not many people can beat Ranma." She said trying to calm her daughter down a bit. "You know, you should be more worried about shinji."

Ranma looked up from playing tag with his little brother when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned round to see a boy about his age maybe a year older wearing a neat black gi. He had brown hair the same style as Kuno's. Now that he had a closer look at the boys face, he noticed that he looked very much like Kuno too.

"Are you Ranma?" He demanded but interrupted before Ranma could answer. "No need to answer, i can see in your beedy little eyes that you are the fool who would try to get in the way of true love." He declared in a high and mighty tone of voice. "For that i shall...PUNISH YOU WITH HEAVENS WRATH!" He struck a dramtic pose.

"Who has beedy little eyes?" Ranma asked angry. "And who the hell are you and what the heck are you talking about?"

The boy snorted. "I am Shinji Kuno, the supreme fist of Nerima. You have stolen my Yukari. I challenge you." Shinji declared.

"I didnt steal her! It was decided for us. I dont want to get married to no one!" Ranma shouted not noticing the hurt look Yukari had after hearing he wasnt interested in her.

Shinji just turned and began walking to the dojo. He knew he would win. The stories of Ranma were all false. His father had told him the truth of the woman stealing boy.

Ranma stalked after him intending to make the boy take back the beady eyed insult. His mother said he had nice eyes.

"Ranma, wait!"

Ranma turned to see Yukari running towards him. "What?"

"I'm not his girl-friend so you dont need to fight him!" Yukari exclaimed instantly regreting speaking so loud as all eyes turned on her. "Plus, the only boy strong enough to beat him is aunty Kasumi and uncle Tofu's son Fugita." She hoped that would change his mind but remembered Ranma lived to beat the strong.

Ranma just looked confused. "I aint fighting him for that. Its your own business who you go out with." He said to Yukari who had a hurt look on her face. She must be sad that he was going to fight her boyfriend. Akane must not like her daughters boyfriend if she was letting them be engaged even though she has a boyfriend."He challenged me. I have to fight him. And the day i lose to a Kuno is the day i give up martial arts!" He turned and headed towards the dojo.

* * *

Ranma stood across from Shinji. He never took a stance or shifted in position. He just stood watching Kuno junior from across the hall as he began to warm up. "Yo, we gonna do this?" Ranma asked bored.

"Indeed we will Saotome. Today i will win back Yukari from your clutchs!" Shinji answered anger begining to creep into his voice. Ranma could not go unpunished for stealing his love. No one steals his girlfriend and gets away with it, not even the famous Ranma of legend. Shinji took a loose defensive posture.

"Look, i already told ya, i aint interested in h..."

"SILENCE!" Shinji bellowed cutting Ranma off. He brought out a pair of tonfa from the inside of his gi. He shifted his weight only slightly to his left foot so Ranma would not notice. He drew his hand back and threw one of his tonfa in the direction Ranma was. The second it left his grip, he pushed of using his left foot closing the gap following right behind the flying object he just throw.

Ranma easily dodged the tonfa aimed at him then turned his attention to the attacking youth moving at an incredible speed towards him. Ranma began to dodge the combination of feet, fist and tonfa strikes which were beginning to get far to close for comfort. Ranma re-thought the boys skill level. He was obviously very good. If Kasumi and Tofu's son was supposed to be the better of the two, he would really like to meet him.

Ranma was so intent on dodging the tonfa weilding boy in front of him he never noticed the tonfa he dodged only seconds before bounce of the wall, heading directly back towards the back of his head.

WHACK

"OWW!" The pigtailed fighter yelped in pain, a bit dazed by the blow. He failed to react in his stunned state as a foot connected with the side of his knee, dropping him down. He brought up his defense again to block a tonfa strike with his arm. "OWW!" He yelled again deciding he didnt think solid hardened wood against bare arms were a good idea of defense. He dodged the follow up attack by jumping from his low position on one knee to the wall behind him, using it as a spring board to catapult himself over Shinji landing in a low crouch, ready for the next attack.

A cocky grin plastered Shinji's face. "Ha, the tales about of you seem to be lies of the greatest, you are not worthy to wash my feet." He exclaimed thinking victory was soon to be his.

"What? You got lucky s'all!" Ranma yelled back beginning to feel his temper rising.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, women stealer!"

Ranmas fists balled up in anger. This guy never listened, just like Kuno. "I already told ya, i didnt steal nobody. If you would open your stupid ears you might understand." Without waiting for the next attack, Ranma jumped towards the weapon weilding boy throwing a flurry of punches. He pulled them of course, it wouldnt do to seriously damage the boy, he just didnt know what he got himself into. To his suprise not one broke the young kuno's defense.

"Surely you dont expect to win with such a feeble attack!" Shinji growled angrily,he could tell Ranma was pulling his punchs. He demanded to be taken seriously. "YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!" He yelled infuriated at having his skills mocked by a commoner. He was part of the great Kuno family, all should respect him!

Ranma glared hard at him. All thoughts about going easy on the boy were now lost. He wouldnt go all out but he would be sure to show the arrogant jerk it was not smart to mess with Ranma Saotome. "Fine, you want a fight for real...YOU GOT IT!" Ranma yelled.

Shinji watched as Ranma gave his battle cry. Good, that meant Ranma might fight for real. He smirked at Ranma who...just disappeared! The next thing he knew was he was off his feet from the punch Ranma hit him with before feelling the hard ground under him.

"WOW, what happened?" Kentaro asked Akane amazed. His brother disappeared then a second later he was standing in Shinji's place as Shinji went flying up in the air. How he wished he was like his brother, he was just so cool.

Akane looked a little stunned, even an extra twenty two years of martial art training didnt help her...she couldnt see Ranma move. She knew the fight with Saffron had boosted his abilities but had no idea he was this good. If only he had not disappeared and had trained for the past twenty years it would be scary to see how powerful he would be. "I-i dont know..." She stuttered finally, it was amazing at the same time as being scary. What was Ranma really capable off?

"You could not follow his movements then Miss Tendo?"

Akane turned to the voice. Cologne, when did she get here? "N-no, did you?"

Cologne smiled. "Yes, i did...but he is still holding back a lot i think. How much i...do not know." Her smile faltered as she watched Shinji pick himself up rubbing the back of his head where it bounced of the ground. The boy was seriously out classed here.

Chalking it up to good luck, Shinji calmly retreived his other weapon that sat on the ground. Not bothering with waiting for an opening, he threw himself into the attack. Ranma had some serious speed, maybe it was time to step things up a notch. Gripping tightly onto the handle of his tonfa, he used the move he had been taught from Sash's Great-Great-Grandmother when he had difficulty defeating a rival. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Ranma was shocked, dropping his guard slightly at the shout from the dark haired boy. His shock only lasted a second. He began to block the tonfa strikes his hands at a speed rivaling the amaguriken. Shinji may know the attack, but his speed didnt rival Ranmas when he used the move. 'This is how its done' he thought to himself. "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN" He shouted. His fists blurred as he punched back at the attacking tonfas with roughly four times the amount of punchs Shinji threw.

Shinji jumped back from the exchange after noticing his speed still paled greatly in comparison to the fiend before him. Not a single strike got through. He looked at Ranma then to his weapons in disbelief as the wood suddenly started to crumble away. Ranma had not been blocking but attacking to disable his weapons, which he done with ease. Shinji began to sweat. 'Live to fight another day. No dishonour in the tactical retreat!' He concluded. He snorted at Ranma. "I will win back my love another day." He growled before running from the dojo intending on training for the future rematch.

Ranma frowned at the back of the youth. Did no-one have the honour to stay and fight a lossing battle to the finish. He had doin it plenty of times, always pulling through in the end too. Though he choose to forget the few times he had used his familys 'secret' technique of running away.

"Wow...That was so cool. I never seen his hands move. Big bro...teach me. Please. Please!" Kentaro whined clinging onto his brothers arm. That was the best fight he had ever seen even though it last only moments.

Ranmas mother took Kentaros hand pulling him away from Ranma. "Not right now. You have school tomorrow." She told her youngest pulling him into the Tendo house. She paused in front of Akane. "Thank you very much for having us over but Kentaro and i have to be going." She smiled at her.

"Wait up, im coming home too!" Ranma shouted from the garden.

"No, you stay and help Akane with the dishes!" She said giving Ranma the look. The one Ranma and Genma knew and feared.

"Yes mother" He groaned.

Akane knew exactly why she wanted Ranma to stay. Nodoka didnt want Ranma to leave until the Kuno boys parents were told of what had happened. Nodoka was most likely to be heading their now. Also they had decided earlier that Ranma and Yukari were to spend a bit of time together to get to know each other. Even if they had to use sneaky methods to get Ranma to stay. "Thank you Mrs Saotome. Ranma would you and Yukari like to do them now please?" She asked in a very Kasumi like matter

Ranma grunted a response heading into the kitchen followed quickly by Yukari. He never noticed the figure watching stealthly in the trees over looking the house.

"Dont worry Ranma. You'll be dead before you reach dawn." The figure wispered darkly watching Akane head deeper into the house as the two youths began doing the dishes.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter. I have most of the story planned out. I just havent began writing it yet. I dont want to start if people dont like this. Well...C&C welcomed...please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2: A Whole New Adventure.

This fic was inspired by Donny Chengs fanfic Another Time, Same Place. I do not own Ranma 1/2 or its characters.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I've never had one before! I don't know how to reply though, so someone will have to tell me. The chapters will most likely be a lot shorter now, as I've got a lot less time to write.

On with the next chapter.

" " Speech

' ' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 2:THE LONG AWAITED REMATCH

"R-ranma?"

Ranma turned to look at the speaker of the quiet little voice that had spoke to him. "Yeah?" He mumbled not really paying much attention, as the stain on the cup he was washing was proving stubborn to remove.

Yukari glanced at him from the corner of her eye. A blush rose across her face as she looked at him. She swallowed nervously before she spoke. "D-do you like it here...in t-the future? She asked.

"S'alright I suppose." Was his reply.

Yukari's shoulders slumped at his response. For the past fifteen minutes she had tried to start up a conversation with the pigtailed youth but he just gave her one-word answers if he didn't just nod or shrug his answers. It was frustrating as well as making her worried. What if he didn't want to speak because he thought she was ugly or boring! She would have asked him but she was far to shy to ask if he thought she was pretty.

Ranma surprisingly picked up on her shoulders slumping and her growing depression. "You okay?" He asked.

Yukari jumped slightly. Since they had been left alone to wash the dishes Ranma had only grunted responses, he had never opened his mouth to ask something himself. It took her slightly by surprise. She took a breath to calm herself. "Its just that you are not speaking much. Am i not i-interesting?" She stuttered hoping it wasn't that.

Ranma frowned slightly trying to find the best way of explaining that he felt out of place now. "Its not that, you're very interesting. I'm just tired. Sorry...I think i should go." He said deciding that would be better than saying he felt like a spare wheel now and he didn't want to be engaged to anyone. He was learning to control his foot in mouth problem slightly.

Yukari let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Okay, I'll walk you to the door." She smiled at him and turned walked towards the front door with Ranma following behind. She was relieved he was only tired and it wasn't something to do with her that had made him quiet.

As Ranma walked out of the front door he turned feeling he should say something. "Ehh..." He said scratching the back of his head. She was basically a stranger even if they were engaged. "Thanks for the food, it was good." He said thinking of the first thing that popped into his head.

"Your welcome, thank you for coming." She said in a very Kasumi like voice bowing slightly with a slight blush on her face.

Ranma smiled at her and turned and left in the normal Ranma way of roof jumping. She watched him disappear into the darkness of the growing night.

* * *

A figure watched as Ranma turned and left the Tendo compound on the rooftops. No doubt heading towards his home. The figure, completely hidden in the trees outside the Tendo house, followed the second Yukari had went back into the house.

* * *

"Father?" Perfume shouted up the stairs of the cat cafe trying to find out where he was. She needed her homework for school signed and her mother and great-great grandmother where not in the house. She walked up stairs, noticing her sister was absent from the house also. Curiosity taking over she headed into her parents room, which was strictly off limits to anyone but her parents. She remembered once, a few years ago, her and Sash had snuck into the prohibited room when her parents were downstairs in the restaurant. What they had found had stopped there and then any desire to go back in. Her parents had very weird...tastes.

After stepping into the room, praying that nothing disgusting was left within plain sight, the first thing that she noticed was that her fathers cabinet where he keep all his combat clothing and weapons was left open. Looking closer into the cabinet she noticed it was empty. For her father to take out his fighting gear must mean their was trouble. Running to her room, she grabbed her preferred weapon, her six foot Bo staff and ran to help.

* * *

"Hurry! We must find him before he does something stupid!" Cologne shouted at the purple haired woman and young pink haired girl following behind her.

Shampoo's breathing was beginning to get ragged. She may still have practiced her art but not as much or as hard as she used to in her youth. She practiced mostly to keep her figure and health more than for fighting now. "Are you sure he is going after Ranma? He may have just went on a training trip without telling us." She said her voice strained from the running.

"Don't be stupid, when does Mousse ever do anything without telling you?" Cologne snapped. "He has been acting funny since Ranma's return. He is definitely going after Ranma!"

"Why great-great grandmother?" Asked Sash in a worried tone. She didn't want her father and husband to fight.

Cologne frowned. "I don't know...Ranma tends to bring out peoples worse sides with out trying." She had a fair idea of what was going through Mousse's mind but she didn't want to say it in front of his daughter. "Lets hurry!" She ordered doubling her speed to find Mousse before he did something he would regret.

* * *

Ranma stopped his roof hopping when he sensed he was being followed. Just as he stopped and was beginning to turn around to face the stalker he was tackled from the side getting knocked off the roof two stories down into the street below.

Ranma picked himself up of the road. He looked up trying to see who had attacked him. On the roof he was on moments before, stood a smirking Mousse wearing his old white Chinese clothes Ranma was used to him wearing in his youth. He still wore the smaller glasses he had been wearing when he had first meet the older Mousse. His hair was still in its long ponytail.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Demanded a furious Ranma.

Mousse's smirk grew even more. "So Saotome, ready to die?" He asked, his voice sounding confident. Ranma may have been able to clean his clock when they were young but he now had more than twenty years more training than Ranma had. His wife might only do basic martial arts to keep her healthy but he practiced everyday in hand to hand combat as well as his hidden weapon techniques. He would even go away every couple of weeks to do some intense training in the wilderness. No way he would lose.

Ranma began to laugh. Then he began to point and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Mousse asked beginning to lose his cool to the powerful anger that was beginning to grip him.

Ranma's laughter died down. "...You were being serious?" He asked.

Mousse growled. His hands flashed out of his robes at blinding speeds, throwing small daggers at Ranma who easily dodged them by side stepping them as though they posed no harm to him.

"That the best you got, you actually had me going for a minute there!" Ranma said closing his eyes and sighed shaking his head. He had been hoping Mousse might provide a challenge, hopefully Ryoga would give him a good fight. "I'm going if that's the best ya got duck boy." Ranma stated in an unimpressed tone. He opened his eyes but found Mousse was no longer standing on the roof glaring down at him. He looked around himself calmly trying to see where the spectacled warrior was.

"Your martial arts senses aren't what they used to be are they Saotome?" A voice said from behind him. Ranma turned to find his nose mere inches from Mousse's. "Surprised?" Mousse asked in a cocky tone, which Ranma idly wondered if it sounded like he did when he usually talks to people. A faint smirk grew at the corners of Mousse's mouth.

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!" He shouted loudly, startling Ranma because of the close proximity. Faster than the eye could see, Mousse pulled out a white training potty in the shape of a swan, striking Ranma in the chest with it. He knew the blow would not hurt physically but it would hurt Ranma's pride to be caught in such a childish move.

It seemed to have worked as Ranma picked himself up with a very angry and embarrassed expression on his face. "That's it _old man!" _Ranma hissed through clenched teeth while trying to control the embarrassed blush that appeared on his cheeks. He was internally glad that no one had been around to witness that particularly pathetic attack actually hitting him. The sometimes duck man was mocking him.

Reaching deep into his robes Mousse pulled out a set of spiked knuckles. He slipped them on his fingers as he watched with amusement, as Ranma seemed on the verge of screaming a promise of death. Even after twenty plus years of never seeing his pigtailed enemy he still remembered exactly what to do too rile the boy up.

"I'll even fight you fair at your own level."

Ranmas embarrassment died down as anger began to rise up inside him. He fought to get his anger under control. He snorted after managing to calm himself down. An angry fighter was a messy fighter. "I don't want a handicap against an idiot like you!" Ranma grinned when Mousse's eye began to twitch. "Come at me with all ya got. It still wont be enough." He taunted getting into a defensive stance.

Mousse took an offensive stance, clenching his fist tightening his grip on his spike knuckles. "Fair enough, lets go." Was the only warning given as he threw himself at Ranma. As he neared the pigtailed youth, he lashed out into a one two combo trying to make sure Ranma dodged the first punch going directly into the path of the second.

Ranma surprised Mousse by not only smirking at him but after dodging the first punch, he caught the older mans wrist in an iron grip effectively stopping the second blow. Ranma threw a powerful punch not worrying about speed or skill. The punch connected in the face with a sickening crunch, knocking the older of the two fighters back but was quickly pulled back by the grip on his arm into a straight thrust kick to the solar plexus.

Ranma let go of Mousse's wrist the second his high-powered kick struck. Mousse rocketed away from Ranma for about fifteen feet before crashing into a wall cracking it slightly.

"Come on Mousse!" Ranma taunted to the Chinese man.

"Shut up!" Mousse growled as he picked himself up. He glared at the pigtailed boy in front of him not trying to hide his hate for him. He calmed down slightly though the look of hatred never left his face. "I overestimated myself and underestimated you. That's all." A twisted smirk crept onto the pony tailed mans face. "It wont happen again." He declared coldly deciding to go all out against him to make sure no mistakes were made.

Ranma confidant smirk turned into a frown as he readied himself for any attack his opponent might make. He knew from the start of this little fight Mousse wasn't just out to defeat him. He was out to hurt him. Seriously.

Mousse threw himself at Ranma as fast as he could. As soon as Ranma shifted position and punched at him, he darted under the punch delivering one of his own in the pigtailed boys unprotected ribs ripping into the flesh slightly.

Ranma twisted just after the punch hit whipping his foot out grazing the side of the glasses wearing fighters cheek as Mousse proved twenty-two years had dramatically increased his speed and reaction time. He shifted quickly back into a tight defensive position.

"Not bad. For a blind duck that is!" Ranma taunted ignoring the pain the blow to his ribs was causing. He inwardly was scolding himself for getting hit.

Mousse gave a short laugh unfazed by Ranmas insults. "You don't get it. I've been training for twenty years hoping that some day I could fight you again." He laughed again. "You can't win!" He declared felling he had already won. He would not get sloppy with that confidence though, he knew more than most that Ranma could beat the odds. He would play it safe and finish Ranma while he had the advantage.

He threw a dozen throwing knives towards the younger man and rushed in. Ranma dodged the projectiles but failed to dodge the fist aimed at his head. The powerful blow sent him back a few feet and opened a wide cut above his right eye. The blood had already begun to run freely down the side of his face.

Before Ranma had a chance to process what had just happened, Mousse threw two yo yo's out of his sleeves, wrapping themselves around Ranmas wrists. He gave a powerful tug pulling Ranma towards him. He jumped, kicking Ranma in the chest. The result of Ranmas momentum and Mousses kick sent Ranma into the outer wall of someone's garden, shattering it completely.

Mousse smiled at his handy work. That should have at _least_ broken a few ribs. He watched as Ranma picked himself up from underneath the rubble that was once a wall. "I'll make you a deal. You leave _now,_ never return and I'll let you live. How does that sound?" Mousse offered.

Ranma picked himself up and smiled slightly at the man in front of him. It wasn't a smile of arrogance or confidence. It was a sad smile. Mousse had never really seen Ranma with that kind of smile before. "Ya know Mousse, that's what I would like to do. I really would." He said quietly though Mousse heard it. The sadness disappeared from the time challenged boys face as quick as it came, only to be replaced by a determined look.

"I cant though. I've got a family that cares for me and no one is going to keep me from them" He told the Chinese man in a tone that dared him to try and keep him away from them. Ranma wiped the blood from his face. He frowned at the Chinese man deciding to go on the offensive instead of defensive.

"Fine do it the hard…" He never got to finish the sentence as he had to quickly side step to avoid Ranmas axe kick and could only wonder for a second how Ranma had closed the gap between them so quick as he was punched in the side of the face by a quick jab, which was followed up by three more. Mousse dodged them barely but had to block the elbow aimed at his chest.

With a firm grip on his elbow, Mousse twisted the caught arm. Ranma lashed out lightning quick striking Mousse three times in the leg dropping the older man to the ground. Ranma kicked out at the dropped man hitting him in the face.

Mousse rolled away from the attacking boy who let the man up before renewing his assault. Mousse tried to keep him away with throwing weapons and ranged attacks, which were easily dodged. Mousse wasn't trying to hit Ranma with the attacks though, he was just buying time to ready himself for his next move. When Ranma got within striking range Mousse jumped into the air, ripping his robe off and threw it towards the Japanese boy.

Ranmas vision was obscured as Mousse's robe was thrown at him. He felt a sharp pain shooting up his back as he swatted away the Chinese clothing. He watched as Mousse finished his leap, landing on a mailbox behind him. Ranma turned to fully look at the Chinese man who now stood topless balancing on one leg. He had three sharp metal claws about ten inches long strapped on the back of each of his hands. He noticed he also had them on his feet too.

Ranma glared at the bare-chested man as he felt something wet trickle down his back. He touched the wetness on his back feeling three narrow slash marks going through his red shirt and into his flesh.

"Modified Hawks Talons." Mousse said when Ranma noticed his weaponry and felt his wound.

Ranma had underestimated Mousse. He thought Mousse would be a little stronger after all this time but not this much. He rushed the Chinaman ready aiming punch at his head. Mousse tensed slightly then pushed off the mailbox with such force and speed that it bent. He curled himself into a ball whilst he was heading for the pigtailed boy.

Ranma didn't even blink as Mousse rolled into a ball while flying at him at high speeds. He just concentrated a little more. The two crashed together with such force that the blows dealt by each fighter could be heard from a streets away. They two combatants were thrown from each other as their numerous blows landed. Mousse landed semi awkwardly as he landed on his back but was on his feet the second he touched the ground about thirty feet from where he had been. Ranma landed with all the grace of a brick as head meet wall with a meaty thud, shattering the brick causing a large veil of smoky dust to rise up.

Mousse straightened to full height felling rather proud of himself for beating the arrogant woman stealer. The attacks that he had struck Ranma with would not kill him but the youth would not rise for a long while. His sense of accomplishment lasted only a moment as the dust settled and Ranma began to pick himself up.

* * *

Perfume heard a loud crash not to far to the west of where she was. Deciding that would be a better place to start her search for her father and what ever trouble he had gotten into, she turned began roof hopping at rate even her mother would probably not have been able to keep up with, not even in her youth.

A shiver went up her spine. She gripped her staff tighter sensing something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Cologne cursed under her breath when she heard the faint clash of battle in the opposite direction they had been traveling. It seems Mousse had not wanted anyone to interfere with what he was doing and had lead a fake trail before heading after Saotome. She turned to look at the young girls following her.

"We've been going the wrong way." Was all she said as she did a 180 heading back the way they came at a faster rate than before if that was even possible. The two younger females just groaned then turned following the wizened old woman.

* * *

Ranma rose from the shattered remains of what was once a wall. He ignored the pain in his right arm where Mousses claw had dug deep into the flesh. He spat a mouth full of blood onto the ground trying to rid him of the coppery taste.

Mousse stared in open disbelief at the now vertical boy. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed the bare-chested fighter. The blow would not have killed Ranma but no way should the boy have been able to get up. He should be unconscious at least. Not standing in front of him with only an injured arm.

"Not impossible, you just have to know how to dodge it." He grimaced at the pain shooting up his arm. "Well not dodge but how to avoid the brunt of the attack." He corrected himself. It hadn't been that hard. Mousses attack was very simply really. He just moved at high speeds while continuously flipping to attack. If you could avoid the razor sharp claws extending from the moving human ball it was nothing more than a fancy ramming technique.

No, no, no. Mousse mentally screamed. History was repeating itself. On of his trusted powerful moves made useless by that damned Saotome. No. He would win. He had to. Gathering up his energy he prepared to do the move again.

'_Not again!'_ Ranma thought speeding towards the grown-up warrior. Just before Mousse began his airborne attack, an Amaguriken struck him square in the chest. After a couple of seconds and over three hundred punches later Ranma jumped away from the older man just as he collapsed backwards, his claw like weapons falling from him.

"FATHER!"

Ranma turned towards the feminine yell to find a familiar looking girl staring down at him from the same rooftops he had been attacked on.

* * *

Perfume stared in worry at her fathers' prone form. Her concerned face twisted into a furious mask of anger. "What have you done?" She asked in a cold dangerous tone as she jumped from the roof landing gracefully a few meters from Ranma. She immediately got into a defensive stance with her staff held out in front of her.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Ranma moaned, part at her and part at the heavens. Why? Why did it always happen to him? He was walking home when -blam- he's knocked of a roof and attacked yet he's now the bad guy!

Perfume finally took notice of who was standing in front of her. It was the imposter that she had meet earlier. She noticed her father slowly getting to his feet. Quickly deciding to buy him the time he needed to recover, she changed stance and went on the offensive.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Ranma tried to reason with her while dodging a mixture of kicks and staff thrusts. "Wait a minute will yo-" The rest was cut off as the end of the staff slammed into his right temple making his vision darken in his right eye. A kick delivered to the space in the center of his shoulder blades told him Mousse had now recovered.

Dodging the follow up swing, Ranma tripped the girl not wanting to hurt her. She jumped over the sweeping leg and his chest connected with the butt of her wooden weapon sending the red shirted martial artist backwards. Mousse used this to his advantage hoping to finish the boy. He reached back and swung his large fist with all his might towards the back off the pigtailed boys head.

Fist meet air as Ranma ducked the blow and delivered several of his own to Mousses unprotected midsection. The power was not very much but the speed was. Plus hitting the _exact_ same spot over again tended to seriously hurt. Mousse staggered in reverse from the boy to get his wind back as his daughter once again brought the fight to the blue-eyed youth.

Perfume was surprised to say the least. She had tested the boy earlier today and found no clue to say he was a fighter. Especially to this caliber. Not only was he seconds away from defeating her father before she came but also now he was fighting them both. Evenly with out having to hit her! The only people she knew who could do that were Happosai and Cologne.

Ranma dodged another savage blow from the angry black haired girl when Mousses had come back for more. He was internally glad Mousse had arrogantly thrown away his robes at the start of their fight. It would have been a pain to fight them both with him pulling god knows what weapons out from those sleeves of his.

Ranma deftly ducked under Mousses punch-kick combo. He back-flipped over the attacking Perfume, taking a grazing blow to his shoulder as he did. After landing neatly behind her he grabbed the staff with his right hand as she swung it round from the right. He gripped it firmly before snapping the staff with his left fore arm.

Perfume gave out a scream of rage at her favorite weapon being broken and quickly lashed out at the boy. He ducked and grabbed her out stretched arm and using her momentum from the punch, he threw her. Not a throw meant for hurting but one to get her away.

Rushing in with a fly kick, which was dodged by Ranma as he rolled underneath, Mousse turned to face his pigtailed nemesis. Mousse stared at the glowing mass of blue energy in Ranmas hands.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma roared as he fired the gathered energy at Mousses chest. The impact knocked Mousse tumbling on the ground about fifty yards down the street unconscious. Everything that had taken place since Perfume had been thrown had only taken a few seconds. Perfume had only just regained her footing when she saw her father tumbling down the street, skidding to a stop next to her.

A snarl of fury came from the girl as she rushed the to her fathers attacker unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches at speed Ranma had trouble dodging. She didn't yell out the attack but he knew that she was using the amaguriken or at least a variation of it.

Instead of weathering the blows or trying to dodge them, Ranma used his amaguriken speed block every blow that came towards him.

"ENOUGH!" A powerful voice bellowed. The command in the voice made both fighters stop dead in their tracks. They both turned in unison towards the speaker, though Ranma never fully took his eyes of the hostile girl. The speaker was Cologne, backed by two very tired looking amazon women.

"Elder!" Perfume said, not really feeling she had the time or breath for _great-great grandmother. _"This thug attacked father!" She growled angrily, pointing towards the pigtailed boy.

"What? He attacked me first and I aint a thug!" Ranma yelled at the black-haired amazon who snorted in response.

Cologne hopped towards Ranma gesturing for Shampoo to see to Mousse who still remained unconscious on the ground. "Are you okay son?" Cologne asked the boy. She could tell, even with the large gash on his arm he was fine.

Ranma snorted. "I'm fine! You amazons should know better than to mess with Ranma Saotome!" He declared sticking his chest out.

"We didn't have anything to do with this Ranma. We just noticed Mousse was gone a while ago." Cologne told the youth. She glanced towards Shampoo who tending to Mousse who was beginning to regain consciousness. She was rather impressed he had beaten someone with a twenty-year head start. Though if anybody could do the impossible, it was her future son-in-law.

Ranma glanced at Shampoo who gave him a weird look. She looked angry, yet sorry at the same time. Rather than trying to deal with an angry woman he decided it would be best for his health if he left. One angry amazon was bad enough, two angry amazons and a love struck one was too much.

"Yeah whatever ghoul. I'm going home." With that said he turned and left quickly as though nothing had happened.

Cologne turned to her purple haired descendant. "Shampoo, is Mousse alright?"

She gave an angry glare towards the direction the young Japanese boy had left in. She knew she should not be mad at Ranma, he had only protected himself but seeing her husband of many years unconscious on the road because of him made it hard to not be angry.

"Don't be mad at Ranma. You know Mousse should never have attacked him." She said in a quiet tone.

Mousse choose that moment to stand up. "I am sorry elder." He said with out really meaning it. "I will accept your punishment." He continued. He was not bothered what happened to him now. Nothing could be worse than having the shame he now had now from losing to someone twenty-two years his senior.

Cologne sighed. She didn't approve of what Mousse had done but she still didn't want to punish him for fighting for his family even if he was wrong in his twisted idea of Ranma being back to steal Shampoo from him. "I will not punish you. Though I think it would be in yours and Shampoos best interests to lay low for a while." She said to the husband and wife.

"Why would we have to do that great grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"I will explain when we get home. Shampoo, you help Mousse back to the restaurant." She turned to look in the direction her Shampoos two children were. "Perfume, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes elder cologne." She answered. She was fine physically, not a single scratch on her. The only move Ranma had really used on her was a throw. Even that was not used for hurting her though, he just wanted the space to finish of Mousse. It was her pride that was in pain. After all her hard work, she was nothing more than a nuisance at most in that fight.

Cologne looked her great-great granddaughter over. She looked fine, just breathing a little heavy. She didn't want to risk it though. "Sash, watch over your sister until we get back home. Okay?"

"Yes great-great grandmother." She replied back before heading over to her big sister who was busy gazing in the direction her recently departed husband had gone. "Come on sis."

The amazons began their trek back to the cat café at a slow pace as Mousse was injured. The journey was silent until Sash spoke up. "So…My husband kicked both your butts at the same time?"

The only response she got was three glares directed at her and a cackle from her great-great grandmother.

* * *

Nodoka was worried. She had left the Tendos ages ago and had been expecting Ranma home not that long after. Yet there was no sign of him. She had just gotten of the phone with Akane who had told her Ranma had left a while ago. He should have definitely been home by now. She was just about to go out looking for him when she heard the front door open.

"Ranma!" She shouted running towards the front door. As she caught sight of him standing at the entrance looking like he had been through a blender she nearly fainted.

"Yo." Was all Ranma said. He knew how it must look but he really felt okay. It was just looked bad.

"W-What happened?"

"Ehh…I kind of had a run in with Mousse." He replied scratching the back of his head nervously. He hadn't had a mother to be overprotective of him before so he was not sure how to act.

Nodoka was fuming. How dare a grown man hurt a young boy. She ignored the fact that Ranma was the strongest _young_ in Nerima. When she got her hands on the Chinese man she would kill him. Martial artist or not. First she would treat her sons injures though.

"Come to the kitchen so I can get you patched up." She commanded angrily heading toward the kitchen.

Ranma followed obediently. He knew that the anger was not directed at him but he was still scared. Well not scared because Ranma Saotome was scared of nothing.

"Hurry up!" She shouted, deciding he was taking to long.

Ranma jumped then ran to the kitchen. Maybe he was afraid of some things.

* * *

Genma had just tucked his youngest son into bed and began to head downstairs when he heard the front door open. He got half down and heard his wife raise her voice.

"W-What happened?" He heard her shriek. He cringed slightly at the sound.

"Ehh…I kind of had a run in with Mousse." Came his sons reply. After hearing that, he was about to go check up on his recently returned son when his newest born came bounding down the stairs toward him.

"Is that Ranma back pop?" Kentaro asked cheerfully. He still hadn't gotten used to his son calling him that. It was a habit one son must have learnt of another.

"Yes, but you should be in bed boy." Genma scolded lightly.

Ignoring his father, Kentaro was about to go greet his brother when he heard his mothers' voice.

"Come to the kitchen so I can get you patched up."

Kentaro and Genma both looked at each other worried. Maybe they would see Ranma tomorrow. They were just about to return to their rooms when they heard Ranmas raised voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM STARTING ON MONDAY?"

* * *

Shinji sat in a meditation stance in front of his father.

"You say that the rumors are true son? It is the _real _sorcerer, Ranma Saotome that has returned?" The elder Kuno asked.

"Yes father. He is strong. He defeated me only due to my underestimating him. It will not happen again." Shinji answered ignoring the sorcerer part. He knew his father had a screw loose. That was one of the reasons for him learning martial arts from others.

Kuno jumped to his feet striking a pose with his katana held over his head in a pose very similar the ones in his youth. "Ahh, the gods smile on me! The chance to smite the devious villain has come at last!"

Shinji smiled. Ranma wouldn't last a week. He never learned the art from his father because he doubted his sanity. Not because he was not a skilled warrior. Sinister smirks grew on the two Kuno men as the imagined the hurtful things they were going to do to a certain pigtailed boy.

"The baths run Kuno dear!" Came a female voice from outside the door.

Kuno stopped his evil scheming. "Coming Mariko my love!" He cried out in the same over dramatic voice as he used when he was in school chasing the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. Iv been way busy. Thanks a lot for the reviews again. Means a lot to me. To answer a couple of questions, yes I will go into the underworld that Taro and Ranma are sent to in a later chapter. Plus, yes, Taro will be back. Nabiki will be back but im not sure how big a role she's going to have. She wont be a romance interest though like someone suggested. Sorry. Well anyways, please read and review. Next chapter should be up within a week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2: A Whole New Adventure

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of it characters because if I did I'd be rich and my P.C would WORK and this wouldn't be the _third_ time I've wrote this stupid chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long to get this posted. My computers got a really bad virus and it wiped this chapter, twice. Well anyways, on with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: TWO KUNO'S ARE STRONGER THAN ONE!

Perfume was not happy. Ever since a certain pigtailed boy had come into her life, everything had gone wrong. The boy she was sure was a fake, turned out to be _the_ Ranma Saotome she had heard so much about. He had proven that fact by defeating both her and her father at the same time. That had shattered her pride.

What hurt even more was the fact that she was fairly sure she had been nothing more than a nuisance during the fight rather than a threat to the time challenged boy. She couldn't even go train to get better for a rematch because she had to take over her mother and fathers work at the restaurant.

Her parents were on _vacation_. And by vacation she meant that they were away back to the amazon village Joketsuzoku until things died down. This was a good idea for her parents considering the reactions from everyone else when news of her fathers and Ranma's fight got out.

They acted like her father had kicked around a puppy. Nobody cared that Ranma won the fight, they still acted either cold or aggressive towards Mousse. Mr Hibiki had to be physically dragged away from the cat café by an angry but more sensible Mrs Habiki who said violence only causes more violence, which surprised Perfume considering she was actually the most violent one of the two.

Perfume shuddered at the thought of Yukari's mother as she tried to tell her father what she thought of their fight. Who knew a middle aged woman with a mallet could be so scary. Now she had no time to train. This brought her to another problem.

"Grandmother, where is Sash?" She asked stopping from washing the dishes to look at her great-great grandmother who was cleaning the tables. It was after finish hours and they were both doing the tidying and cleaning.

Cologne never stopped her wiping down of the tables nor did she look towards Perfume as she answered. "She is with son-in-law." Was the only answer given.

Perfume fumed a bit. She would at least be able to train a little if her sister was around more often. Instead she was always away chasing her _airen_. You would think she would get the hint that when a boy runs in terror and hides from you that he is not interested. What was worse was that her usually intelligent great-great grandmother was encouraging her. She must know it was a lost cause.

Cologne stopped what she was doing and looked at Perfume. "What's wrong child?" She asked with concern in her voice. She had noticed that her great-great granddaughter looked troubled.

Perfume looked hesitant. She didn't really want to talk about this with her great-great grandmother. She was one of the strongest of all amazons and she didn't want to sound weak as amazons are strong. "Do…do you think my training was a waste?" She asked after a small silence.

Cologne looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that _boy_ defeated me so easily. I wasn't any help to father at all." She explained sounding angry. More at herself for being weak and disappointing her great-great grandmother than anything else, well, except maybe the boy that was the cause of all her problems. She had a right to angry at him.

"That boy is a great martial artist. There is no shame in losing to him."

"But…it was two on one, we should have defeated him. Father may have been using hand to hand rather than his hidden weapons and I never used all the moves I have but he shouldn't have beat us!" Perfume said, her voice rising.

"Do you think a double team tactic would work on Emperor Herb of the Musk?"

"No, of course not. He is a descendant of a dragon. His power is great, you even told me so!" Perfume answered knowing were the conversation was going.

"And do you think that you and your father would be able to beat a god?" Cologne asked as a smile began to creep onto her wrinkled face.

Perfume just frowned. "No one can beat a god." She said coldly before returning to doing the dishes.

Cologne's smile turned into a large toothy grin. "You should get to know the boy better." She said beginning to hop towards the door. She turned to face the black haired girl. "After all, he is your husband as well." She cackled before heading out into the street. She had no intention of forcing Perfume to pursue the law and marry Ranma. Sash would do that but it was fun to tease the young girl. Even three hundred year olds liked to have a laugh now and again.

* * *

Perfume glared at the door for about five minutes after her great-great grandmother left. If doors could feel fear, this one would be terrified right now. '_There's no way she can be serious! Like i would ever marry that creep!_' She thought to herself. She would rather live with the disgrace than have anything to do with that Saotome boy.

Just thinking about the boy made her blood boil. This was why she was dreading school tomorrow. He would be there, it is his first day.

"Thing can't get any worse!" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Ranma baby, just try it on!"

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Ranma moaned as he darted once again out of reach of the pink haired girl.

"Your home is my home husband!" Sash answered as she again pounced towards the pigtailed boy who ducked under her and ran around the table away from her.

"NO its not, and my bed is my bed. Stop trying to sneak in it at nights, okay?" Ranma ordered with a frown, and then blushed as he noticed his mother at the door. "That came out wrong mom, honest!" He exclaimed waving his hands in front of him franticly. His distraction led to Sash tackling him to the ground.

"Put it on!" She ordered in a bossy tone holding a standard blue school uniform out in front of her. Really, husbands should listen to their wives.

"I aint wearing it! My clothes are fine!" Ranma snorted turning his head away from it in distaste.

"Ranma, you really should wear it. You do want to make a good first impression at school tomorrow don't you?" Nodoka asked walking from the door way to sit at the table seeming unconcerned about the fact that her son was being straddled by a pretty young girl when he already had a fiancée.

Ranma was about to answer, which went something along the lines of _It doesn't matter what I wear, the boys will want to fight me and the girls will want to date me_, when Sash interrupted him.

"Wouldn't he look so cute in the uniform?" She practically squealed hugging Ranma tight around the neck. When her mouth was near his ear she whispered. "You would look so sexy too! Girls love a guy in uniform!" She licked his ear gently.

Ranma jumped up in shock at that knocking Sash on her behind. She pouted and frowned at him, she would have to do something about that boy's shyness. She thought back a couple of days to when she had came round at night. _'Really, what kind of husband nearly passes out when his wife try's to climb into bed with him?'_ She thought to herself. And there was nothing wrong with her being naked, it's what couples do.

"O-Okay…I'm going to go to bed now! Good night!" He shouted retreating up the stairs and into his room in the space of three seconds.

"What's wrong with Ranma Mrs Saotome?" Sash asked looking in the direction that ranma had ran.

"Nothing dear, I think he is just excited about starting school tomorrow I think." She answered the young girl smiling sweetly at her. She really liked the girl, more than her evil sister, the one that had attacked her precious son.

"I can't wait to show off my husband to all the girls at school. They will be _so_ jealous!" She told the older women excitedly.

"I'm sure they will." She replied. She really didn't mind who her son married. Sash was always happy and pleasant and Yukari was such a kind caring person. Any girl who would give her lots of grandchildren would do really. Well any body except that awful Perfume girl.

* * *

Ranma woke up to the sound of his mothers' voice. She was not using her normal gentle voice he was used to. She sounded angry and was sweating a lot considering it was only morning. What he didn't know was that she had spent the last twenty minutes trying to wake him. Who know someone could sleep through the swift kicks she was hitting him with. He really was worse than Genma when it came to waking up.

"Wha's it mom?" Ranma mumbled sleepily.

Nodoka nearly jumped for joy. She had finally woken him. "You have to get up for school now."

Ranma mumbled something about staying in bed for a while longer but Nodoka kicked him again. "Up." She ordered in a tone of voice that allowed no argument.

After grabbing a shower Ranma made his way down stairs. Sitting waiting at the table was his mother, who sat waiting patiently and his father who was less patient as he keep trying to steal quick bites of food and was always reward with a smack on the back of the hand by Nodoka. Someone was missing though.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Ranma turned towards the childish yell and prepared for attack. Kentaro jumped from his hiding place behind the door and launched a fly kick towards his brother who easily side stepped the attack. Kentaro crashed into the wall.

"Owww!" He moaned as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

Ranma laughed at him. He had made a deal with his little brother a week before. The deal was that if Kentaro managed to land one hit on him by the end of the week, he would take Kentaro away training for the weekend. "Looks like you lost the bet!"

Kentaro sniffed slightly as tears began to well up in his eyes. He knew his brother would take him if he cried. He would do anything if he cried. "I-It's n-not f-f-fair!" he wailed as he threw himself on the floor and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Wait, wait! Don't cry. I'll still take you! Stop crying." He said frantically. He hated it when girls cried but somehow it was worse when it was his brother doing the crying and he was to blame.

'_Works every time!'_ Kentaro smiled inwardly as his tears suddenly dried up as though nothing happened.

When Ranma noticed this he bowed his head slightly. Why was he such a sucker?

* * *

"Bye great-great grandmother!" Sash shouted as she ran out the front door of the cat café heading straight for Ranmas house. She had gotten up extra early today just so she could pick Ranma up for school. He lived the opposite way from where the school was but it would be worth it just to walk into school showing of her prized husband.

As she got within sight of Ranma's house she saw Yukari coming from his house. She doubled her running pace. "Heya Yukari. What are you doing here?" She said trying to sound like she didn't care but inwardly she was annoyed.

"Good morning Sash. How are you this today?" Yukari greeted politely with a warm smile on her face.

"Fine, fine! What are you doing here?" She asked again irritated at her question being evaded.

"Oh, I was going to walk Ranma to school but his mother says he has already left."

"HEY GUYS!"

The two girls turned to the loud cheerful voice. They saw Yuki running towards them with her happy clueless smile on her face.

Sash just frowned at her. She knew her friend liked Ranma and that's she was probably wanting to walk Ranma to school too.

"Morning Yuki." Yukari greeted politely. Sash idly wondered if the girl had ever had a bad thought in her whole life.

"So…whatcha doing her?" Yuki asked hiding her disappointment at not being the only one to walk Ranma to school.

"Same thing that brings you here!" Sash icily replied.

"What? You got something to say pinky?" She asked, her smile being replaced with a glare.

"I'll let my fist do the talking fang girl!" She answered stepping forward.

Just as the two were about to go at it Yukari stepped in between them "I will see you two at school. Bye." She waved at them as she headed towards school to see Ranma. Yuki and Sash must have read her mind as they just glared at each other before heading after their well mannered friend.

* * *

Ranma watched from his hiding place in the garden as the three girls left. He had just walked out of his front door when he saw Yukari approaching from the distance. He leapt into a tree in his front garden and waited for her to leave. Only more came and he began to get crap in his legs from the position he was in.

"Well that was close." He mumbled to himself as he began to walk in the direction of the school.

He had made about half way when he noticed someone leaning against a wall staring at him. It was Kuno, looking the exact same as when he was young. Same hair, same smirk and even the same look of hate he had when looking at him. "Wow, Heya Kuno." Ranma greeted walking over to him.

Kuno wore in the same style of kendo outfit he used to wear except this was pure white. He also wore a white head band. "So it is true. The sorcerer has returned." He said coldly in his high and mighty voice.

"Yup." Ranma smiled at him ignoring the insult.

"You truly are a dark wizard Saotome. You have not changed since the days of our youth when I used to defeat you over and over again for trying to steal my loves."

"Uh…okay. I'm going to school. See ya later Kuno." Ranma said trying to get away from the weird stick wielding man. He had hoped that Kuno would have matured or at least got a brain after all this time.

"Halt, you will tell me were you have taking the pigtailed girl right this instant fiend." Kuno demanded stepping away from the wall and bring out a katana.

Ranma sweat dropped. _'So much for the stick wielding part!'_ He thought nervously. "Don't tell me you are nearly forty and still single Kuno, that's pathetic. Even for you." Ranma mocked.

"Of course not, insolent dog, I have the most lovely wife. The gods themselves created her just for my brilliant self to be with. I wish only to free the pigtailed one from your evil clutches!" Kuno declared pressing two fingers on his forehead as he always does when bragging about himself. Maybe he would let the fiery red headed girl show her _appreciation_ for saving her. After all, was it considered cheating if he was so great he could have two loves? And he had read somewhere that most men have an affair at least once in their lives, so it was about time he did.

"My clutches aint evil and I don't know where she is. Okay?"

"Fine, we shall do it the hard way. Take off that ugly disguise and fight me demon!" Kuno demanded getting into a fighting stance but keeping the sheath on the sword.

"This aint a disguise moron, and it aint ugly! Take that back!" Ranma shouted angrily.

"Never!" Kuno launched himself at Ranma. He threw a flurry of sword jabs at the boy who dodged them all and then went for a downward slash. Ranma dodged the attack and launched a kick towards the older mans chest which he deflected with his sword. They both jumped backwards to get some distance between them.

"You'll need more than that to defeat me!" Ranma taunted.

Kuno smirked. "I am just warming up. I will now show you an attack that took me years to master." He said shifting to so his side was facing Ranma and he set his feet slightly wider than shoulder length with his right foot leading. He turned his head to the side to face Ranma and gripped the still sheathed sword by the bottom of the swords handle with his left hand. He held the sword so that the point of the sheathed sword was facing Ranma.

Ranma began to get a tense felling in his stomach. He was not used to Kuno using _real_ moves on him, he usually just swung his stick randomly without any serious technique.

Kuno shifted his shoulders so that his left was farther back than his right. "Prepare yourself demon for the heaven's wrath is swift indeed."

"Whatever Kuno, just get on with it!" Ranma snapped as anger overcame worry. Being late to his first day at school was not how he wanted things start.

Kuno scowled at the youth. He was tempted to take the sheath from his weapon and show the snot nosed brat but he did not want to dirty his blade. He pointed his right hand at the younger man and moved his left hand with the sword further away.

"GATOTSU!" He roared crouching and pushing of with his right foot. He closed the gap faster than Ranma ever dreamed that the simple swordsman could. When he was about a swords width from Ranma, he snapped his left arm forward with above amaguriken speed going for a straight thrust aimed at Ranma's chest.

Ranma barely saw the attack and just let his reflexes take over as he dodged to the right of the attack but not without taking a scuff to the side. He never had time to catch his breath as Kuno changed his thrust to a sideways slash instantly. The powerful blow caught Ranma in the back sending him tumbling forward on the concrete.

* * *

Shinji watched from the rooftops as his father's unbeatable left handed thrust technique sent Ranma flying. He was actually very shocked that Ranma had managed to doge the first blow at all. He had seen his father fight literally hundreds of duels with martial artists and swordsmen and none had ever dodged the Gatotsu's first strike.

He continued to watch as Ranma picked himself up looking very angry. '_Looks like the women stealer doesn't like to lose'_. Shinji thought to himself. He stored that little piece of information away to maybe use against the pigtailed boy in the future.

He would get his Yukari back from the villainous Saotome.

* * *

Sash, Yukari and Yuki all sat on the bench outside the school. Sash and Yuki sat arguing.

"Listen, he is _my_ husband so it doesn't matter if you like him!" Sash said turning her head away from her friend.

Yuki clenched her fists. "It's his decision who he gets hitched too. And when he gets to know me better he'll pick me!" She replied heatedly. Sometimes Sash was just really bitchy.

Just as Sash was about to argue her point, Yukari spoke up. "Do you not think he is rather late? His mother said he had left sometime ago."

Yuki frowned in thought making her cute face scrunch up slightly. "Yeah, you're right Yukari." She turned to look at Sash. "What did you do to him you pink haired bimbo?" She accused pointing her finger at Sash. No doubt she had her poor Ranma tied helplessly so she could do what ever she wanted with him.

"What? I've not got him, if I did do you think I would be here? Ranma baby and I would be at home making lots of strong healthy babies for the good of our village!" Sash shouted not noticing the looks from others as well as the shocked looks of a blushing Yukari.

Rather than answer, Yuki just pulled her battle spatula out of no where. She smirked, showing off her small fangs. "Fine, we'll do this my way. I'll fight you for him." She said in challenge holding her battle spatula out in front of her.

Sash smiled so sweetly at her friend/rival it could rot teeth. She pulled on her steel plated clothes. Most of the school boys around that had heard the argument were green with envy. They would give anything to have at least _one_ of the two female fighters wanting them. They were the hottest chicks at school and this mysterious boy had both of them _fighting _over him. Some guys just had all the luck.

* * *

Ranma picked himself up slowly, rubbing his back. He could fell a dent where he was hit. '_Why do I have no luck?_' He thought to himself. Why did everyone want a piece of him? Fighting was not what really bothered him. He actually likes that. It's just that most of them were ambushes from enemies. What ever happened to challenge letters?

"Not bad for a cheating pervert." Ranma teased even though he was actually thanking god that the sword was still sheathed. He rather liked being alive even if he did have crappy luck.

"You surprise me Saotome. No one has avoided my opening strike, so you are the first to experience the second part of my Gatotsu." Kuno bragged. He slung his sword over his shoulder. "Tell me what you have done with the pigtailed girl and I my spare you, peasant?"

If looks could kill, Kuno would be dead with the look Ranma threw his way. "Why do you even care if you've got a wife?" He asked trying to by some time to find out a weakness in the swordsman's technique. He knew that a move like that would be impossible to dodge no matter how fast you were. It was really just luck that he had managed to get away with only a slight bruise to his side. Then something came to him.

"I shall save her from your evil clutches. Akane broke from your spell and married that brush wielding buffoon. She has dreadful taste I admit but it is better him than you. Once I have broken the energetic pigtailed beauty from you wizardry, she shall be my mistress." He explained letting images of a grateful big busted red headed girl showing her appreciation.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted felling creeped out at the thoughts that were most likely running through the perverted mans head. "Try that again, and if ya beat me, I'll arrange a meeting with the pigtailed girl.

"Truly?" Kuno asked growing very excited. He didn't wait for an answer as he shifted back into position. There was a greater distance to travel this time so he would have to use more power in his lunge.

"Come on, I'll even give u a target!" Ranma shouted turning around and bending over slapping his rear. He turned around in time when Kuno began his lunge.

"GATOTSU!"

The attack was still to fast to actually see so it was impossible to block or counter. So as soon as Kuno moved, he rolled to the side as quickly as he could, the attack still hit but Ranma was expecting that. As the tip of the sheath hit him in the shoulder he quickly lashed out grabbing it and pulled. A swordsman without a sword was just a man and Ranma Saotome would be damned if he couldn't defeated a normal man.

Instead of pulling the sword from Kuno's hand he only pulled the sheath from the sword freeing the blade. _'Oops'_ He thought to himself as he began sweating. The attack was bad enough before. With a live sword, there was no way he could win. Unless…he stayed really close to Kuno. The Gatotsu took time and the distance between them was what helped build the speed up. If he stayed within striking distance, Kuno's move couldn't be used.

He rushed in close paying extra attention to Kuno's sword now that it had no covering anymore. He began throwing punches the man, which were dodged. Kuno swung his sword at Ranmas head. He ducked and swiped his legs. He brought his heel down where Kuno's chest was but met nothing but concrete as Kuno quickly rolled out of the way.

Kuno jumped to his feet and raised his sword over head. Ranma reached up to grab Kuno's arms, stopping the downward slice. "Fool." Kuno laughed as he kicked Ranma between the legs, doubling him over in pain.

Ranma cursed himself for falling straight into an obvious trap like that. Well he would have cursed if he wasn't biting his lip to keep from crying. Kuno stood over Ranma. "Now, where is the pigtailed girl?" Kuno demanded pointing the tip of his sword at Ranma.

"She's right behind you." Ranma pointed behind Kuno. Kuno, being as gullible as he is, turned around. Ranma got up and backed off a few feet. This would be good.

"Ahh, my love. I have missed you!" He cried hugging the person behind him. He hadn't bothered to look at who it was. He thought that maybe he should have as she didn't feel very womanly. In fact she felt kind of manly. He was pretty sure the red head was smaller than him too, so who was the tall person he was hugging now.

He pulled back slightly to look at the person in his arms. Instead of seeing the beautiful face of the pigtailed girl, he saw the face of a young man with hoop earrings.

"I was going to ask if you wanted help with fem-boy here but I think am going to help him now." A very angry Pantyhose Taro said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3. To be honest, I think it kinda sucks but let me know what ya think guys. Told you Taro would be back. He will probably be in it most of the time now, as well as the new characters that are coming next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½: A Whole New Adventure

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters so please don't sue me because I am poor!

To the person that complained about the Gatotsu being a lame move that Ranma easily could have taken care off, i admit, it is kind of a crappy looking move. But here's my thoughts on it. The Gatotsu is a move all about speed, if you think about it, Kenshin with his god-like speed, managed to barely dodge it and blocked the rest during his and Saito's first fight in the anime. How many othersdodged it, they were either hit by it or blocked it with another weapon. Ranma can't block so he has to rely on dodging, he may be fast but he doesn't have god-like speed. That's why I thought it would be a good move. Ranma nearly always has trouble with a new move he has never seen before but he always beats it in the end. Sorry if anybody else didn't like it but I thought it was a wicked cool move. (Plus I am a Saito fan!) (Thanks for the comment though, i'll try not to put anymorecrappy moves in.)

Sorry for taking a while to update but life's been giving me a thorough ass kicking! So that's why this chapter is a little short. Hope you like it.

Anyways, here's chapter 4.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE RANMA AND TARO FAN CLUB!

Taro twisted his neck to the side resulting in a large cracking noise.

"Alright old man. Let's go!" He said throwing a punch at the older mans face who dodged away bring up his sword in defence.

"Who are you evil trickster and where is my red haired pigtailed princess?" Kuno demanded angrily.

Taro looked at Ranma who was standing back laughing. He gave him a disgusted look. "You doing guys as well fem-boy?"

Ranma's laughter stopped as he turned an irritated look towards the Chinese boy. "Shut up Taro, just go away. I don't need your help!" Ranma snapped growing tired of the other boy's presence already.

"Yeah it sure looked like it when you were pissing your pants on the ground!" Taro shot back. This was the second time he had saved Ranma and he still hadn't heard a single thank you. Some people just didn't know how to show gratitude.

Ranma balled his hands into tight fists. He'd show the stupid bull who was boss right after he was done with the other idiot who let his presence known since everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"DO NOT IGNORE TATEWAKI KUNO!" He yelled indignantly waving his sword about like a child. He turned to Taro and pointed his sword at him. "You, where did you put my love?" He shouted angrily.

"Hey, he aint fighting you. I am!" Ranma complained throwing a nearby stone which struck Kuno in the back of the head with a loud thud.

Kuno twisted to look at Ranma. He gave him an evil glace before shifting into a familiar stance. "Fine. I shall smite you with my ultimate attack." He responded coldly.

'_Here it goes'_ Ranma thought frantically to himself, hoping his plan would work.

* * *

Shinji watched as his idiot father hugged the other boy, whom he didn't recognise. He sometimes wondered how his brilliant self could be the offspring of the idiot samurai want-to-be.

As he watched his father shift into his Gatotsu position, he decided to go take care of the Chinese youth that had gotten involved. Not over any concern for his father, he just wanted nothing to stand in the way of his stupid, yet admittedly powerful father defeating the pigtailed black haired boy.

Shinji quietly jumped down from the roofs he was on. He pulled a twin pair of Tonfa from within his black gi and charged the Chinese boy who had his back to him. He forgot he was going for a surprise attack however as he shouted a battle cry.

"Prepare yourself!" He shouted out of habit more than anything else.

Taro twisted towards him with mild surprise upon his face. "What the?" The rest was cut of when a wooden tonfa slammed into his face causing him to stagger back slightly.

"HA. You are no match for a mighty Kuno!" He declared boldly as he smirked at the other boy.

Taro growled and spat on the ground. "No body sucker punches Pantyhose Taro!" He said forgetting to be embarrassed about his name in his anger.

Shinji's face fell from its high and mighty expression and was replaced with barely contained laughter. "Y-your name's Pantyhose?" He asked dropping to the ground in a fit of hysterics, tears streaming from his eyes.

After noticing his slip up, Taro's face became red with embarrassment and rage. "Don't laugh at me!" He shouted running at the still laughing youth intending to do some serious bodily damage.

* * *

Ranma gulped and began to run as fast as he could in circles around Kuno. Kuno, for his part looked thoroughly confused.

"Come on Kuno. Can ya not hit a moving target with that attack?" He taunted increasing his speed. He had figured it out not long after Taro showed up, the Gatotsu was too fast to dodge, even with his impressive speed but if he never stayed still, it would be hard for the swordsman to hit him with his fast straight thrust. At least he hoped so.

Kuno gritted his teeth in frustration. He was trying to time his attack in time with Ranma's speed but that was made very difficult as Ranma kept increasing and decreasing his speed to throw him off. "Hold still so that I may bring justice to you!" He demanded his patience growing thin.

"S'wrong simple? Ya not want to see the pigtailed girl anymore?" He shouted smiling at Kuno. He could see the frustration on the mans face. His smile dropped when Kuno gave a loud battle cry and launched himself forward.

"GATOTSU!" Kuno roared throwing himself forward. He had gotten the timing right and would strike the youth the next time he completed his lap around him. His snapped his left arm forward with lightning speed aiming right at the other boy's chest when he missed and his sword buried into the wall behind where the pigtailed boy once was.

The swordsman cursed as he failed to remove his weapon from the solid wall. _'Why? I had my timing right. I must have!'_ He mentally screamed at himself. He stopped pulling on the stuck sword when he felt a presence behind him.

"Now it's time to see _my_ new move!" Ranma said with a smirk that promised definite pain.

* * *

Shinji picked himself up weakly after the rather vicious attack Taro dealt him.

"What's wrong? That's not it over already is it?" Taro mocked disappointment. Even though he was having fun picking on the weaker boy, the warrior within Taro screamed for a challenge. He had taken a few hits too but nothing he couldn't take. He winched. Well, maybe his ribs would take a while to heal from the bruising the boys' amaguriken/tonfa combo had caused.

"You are very strong indeed. But justice and true love will prevail!" He declared bring up his defence again.

"Yeah, your right. I am strong aint i? And unlike that cross dresser Ranma, I don't hold back against those weaker than me!" He bragged while casually circling the other boy. He noticed anger flicker through the other boys' eyes briefly and thought the anger was aimed at him for calling him weak. Then he noticed it wasn't directed at him.

"You fought Saotome?" He didn't really ask it was more of a statement. "And he beat you with out been serious huh?" He could see that his words were true by the look of pure fury in his eyes'. He must have a lot of pride for it to be bothering him that much.

"Shut up!" Shinji snapped running forward intending on silencing the Chinese boy but instead was thrown back by a powerful round house kick.

"Told you I don't hold back. Now try it again, its fun beating up little weaklings like you!" Taro mocked while motioning the other fighter to try again. Which shinji did but an angry fighter is always a messy fighter and he quickly found himself beaten away with a couple of swift savage attacks. Taro wasn't a practitioner of fair play and never held back his impressive speed or power but was still surprised at the other fighters' endurance. He just kept getting back up.

"Ha. Your blows are as feeble as an infants." Shinji laughed a little not allowing his voice to show the strain of the beaten he was receiving. He was a Kuno after all; he would not show weakness or fear. Shinji decided that staying on the defensive wasn't working so he opted to go on the offensive.

Shinji rushed forwards throwing his tonfa as hard as he could in the direction of his opponent expecting him to dodge. It was the same move he had used on Ranma when he fought him. He knew it wouldn't hurt the Chinese boy much but it would provide him with an opening either from the dodge or when the tonfa bounced off the wall and struck the sniggering boy from behind.

To his surprise, Taro not only never dodged the weapon or deflected it away; he caught it and rushed forward to meet his charge with one of his own. There was a brief exchange of blows before Taro's fists became a blur. He struck the Japanese boy repeatedly in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Shinji jumped backwards from Taro and landed in a defensive crouch, rubbing his chest and breathing heavily.

"I will fight you again Chinese demon!" He said through gritted teeth as he turned and ran. He was doing a lot of running lately. He would find a way to defeat both Ranma and his Chinese ally. He would for he was Shinji Kuno!

"That's right, run away from me!" He yelled after the youth. He turned away and made his way over to Ranma who had just beaten the older man. "Chinese demon. I like that, Taro the demon from china. Nice ring to it." He laughed to himself.

* * *

Ranma kicked Kuno in the knee, dropping him down on one leg. He bent low and delivered a powerful uppercut to the man sending him air borne. Ranma jumped up after the swordsman and lashed out with a flurry of punches connecting with Kuno's head and body. Kuno could do nothing but take the blows and try to cover himself as best as he could. He was no hand to hand fighter, especially while off the ground.

Ranma finished his punches as they both began to descend back towards the ground. He twisted head over heels in the air and slammed his heel into Kuno, doubling his speed to the ground. Kuno landed on the ground hard, gasping for breath as Ranma landed next to him.

Ranma looked down at Kuno and his anger vanished. He never liked seeing people hurt, not even people that tried to kill him. "Yo, you okay man?" He crouched down to look at Kuno's face.

"Finish me demon!"

"Uh…Maybe later. You okay to get home yourself right? I mean, you don't need an ambulance or anything?"

"…" Kuno just glared.

"Fine. See ya." Ranma said rising from his crouch. Kuno seemed to be fine, maybe just a little winded. The attack hadn't really been anything serious or fancy; he just kind of made it up as he went along. He walked meeting Taro half way.

"You had problems with an idiot like that?" Taro laughed.

"Hey, he had a real sword okay?" Ranma growled at Taro who just looked away with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, you should have just used that thing we learned. He wouldn't have lasted a second then or were you worried about hurting your _boyfriend_?"

Ranma growled at the boy walking alone side him. He would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact he was going to be late to school. His old principal and teachers were bad enough, mostly Miss Hinako, so he didn't want to risk getting on the wrong side of his new teachers. Who knew how crazy the teachers of Furinken were in the future. Hopefully none had the ability to suck away peoples battle aura.

"We can't use that unless we really need to bull boy! And he aint my boyfriend, if I wasn't going to be late I'd beat that into you!" Ranma snapped as he began to walk quicker to get away from the other boy who quickened his pace to keep up.

"HEY!"

Both boys stopped in their walk and turned around to see two girls around their age running towards them. They were sisters, they could tell from the very close resemblance in their faces. The taller of the two was running slowly, slightly behind the smaller sister who seemed to be skipping more than running.

The shorter one stopped mere inches from Ranma and gazed dreamily into his confused face as the slightly taller of the two came to stop next to Taro.

Ranma looked nervous under the unrelenting look of the girl who was roughly up to his chin in height. She had black hair pulled into pigtails like Yuki's but a bit longer and wore a red skirt that went to about mid thigh and a tight black long sleeved t-shirt He took a step back to try and get some room between them. He couldn't help but notice that she had a very large bust, not that he was looking or anything.

He barely paid any attention to the conversation that Taro and the other girl were having. He was to busy cautiously eyeing the stranger in front of him. You couldn't blame him with his, in his opinion, bad luck with girls.

"Umm…What?" He asked after awhile when the silence became too much for him. He really didn't like the look in the girls' eyes.

The girl who was quiet suddenly exploded with energy. She was hopping from one foot to the next, pointing at Ranma excitedly. "Wow, you're so cool. The way you kicked that guys ass even though he had a sword! That was amazing! What was that move you did to beat him cause that was really cool?" She asked excitedly.

Ranma frowned a little. Not at the girl but because he didn't really have name for it. He had made it up on the spot. "Uh…it doesn't have a name…I just made it up." He said while scratching the back of his head with his hand. He noticed a look of disappointment on the black haired girls face.

"What? You have to have a name for it! All the coolest people have names for all there moves! Like dragon rush combo or shooting star or…or something like that!" She said waving her arms around as if it would make a name for the move.

Ranma suddenly got nervous and began to rub his chin in thought. He had to think of a name quick, he didn't want to people to think he wasn't cool because he was. As well as being the manliest man among men! So it was only fitting that he had an awesome name for one of his moves. A move that, until two minutes ago, he didn't really think he would use again.

"Ranma's dragon rush combo?" He asked her opinion hoping that it was deemed suitable. Not that he cared what she thought; he just didn't want to seem lame. He began to get nervous when she looked at him blank faced and quietly for a couple of minutes before answering

She all of a sudden jumped and give him the two fingered victory sign "That's awesome! But you have to shout it before you hit someone with it though, okay? That would be well cool to like shout it out and then beat someone with it!" She stopped her ramblings and looked at the pigtailed boy with a huge smile across her pretty face.

"I'm Mink Miyamura by the way!" She chirped cheerfully while bouncing slightly causing her very ample bosom to bounce making Ranma blush and turn his head to the side. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Ranma Saotome. I'm going to be late f --" He never finished the sentence as the girl screamed and pointed at him.

"You're Ranma Saotome? No way! He died like twenty years ago!"

"How do you know my name? I've never meet you." He asked cautiously, ignoring the dead comment. Nobody in the future except those he had known when he was younger should know him.

"Are you kidding? Everybody's heard of Ranma Saotome, he's like a rock star around here! But you can't be him, he's dead…and um…your not and you're my age!"

Wow, a rock star. He puffed his chest out in pride. "I am Ranma Saotome and I didn't die! I just kinda…disappeared for a while." He finished lamely, his chest deflating. He could tell that the energetic girl wasn't convinced. "I'll prove, come to my class and the teacher can tell you who I am!" He moaned wanting her to believe him.

"He is Ranma Saotome, most people know him as fem-boy though. Or cross dresser." Taro added walking up to the talking pair. Ranma noticed that the girl Mink was with was standing very close to him with a starry and hungry, lustful look in her eye as she gazed at Taro at him. The moment her eyes left Taro, they turned cold and she glared at Ranma.

"You got a problem wussy?" She asked frostily. Before Ranma could make a come back he was interrupted.

"That's my sister, Sakura. Don't mind her though; she's just a cold hearted bitch!" She stuck her tongue out at the menacing glare directed her way

"See, he isn't man enough to fight his own battles. He gets a girl to do it for him." She curtly responded turning her face to Taro and unleashing a nice smile to him.

Ranma glowered at the cheeky girl who reminded him of a nastier version of Nabiki. She had the same cute face as her sister but it was in a permanent scowl if not looking at Taro. She had long black hair that went down past her shoulders and wore denim jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"Look, I'm the manliest man there is okay but I don't have time to argue. I'm going to be late for school!" He snapped and turned and ran in the direction he was going before Kuno had interrupted him, not looking back.

"You chased him off Sakura!" Mink yelled pointing her finger at her sister who was ignoring her, talking to Taro about how hot and cool he was. "Fine, I'm going home to get changed for school. You can stay here with that creepy creep!" She shouted before stomping off towards home.

* * *

Ranma roof hopped as fast as he could to avoid any more confrontations. He hadn't even gotten to school and he'd been attacked, harassed and made fun off. Not much more could go wrong. Could it?

Ranma nearly face vaulted when he reached the school grounds. He had expected the school to maybe change a little in twenty years but he had never imagined this. The school looked mostly the same, except it had a couple of extra stories added on to it. That was where the similarity ended. Instead of the small white wall of about head height that surrounded the school, there was a huge grey wall about twenty feet high with barbed wire along the top. Cameras were placed strategically along the wall so that every move in or around the school was monitored. Instead of wide open playing fields, there was only one. The rest were either intimidating looking obstacle courses or were nothing other than large craters.

"What the! This looks more like a prison than a school." Ranma mumbled to himself in disbelief as he pushed open the large metal gate and entered the school grounds fully. There were only a few students about so he figured that he was late. He never noticed that he had a look of pure fear as they hurried into the school.

He began to walk forwards warily towards the school main entrance, wondering if the new principal was as bad as the old one, when the doors suddenly blew open and a mumbling man in his early thirty's came through them riding an eight foot Mecha robot with a large paddle in its robotic hands.

"All students are to be punished for their tardiness!" He said crazily while the robot smacked the large paddle against its metallic arm loudly.

"Argghhh!" He yelled and began running away from the madman/robot carrying the large black piece of wood trying to get him which Ranma had figured was what the punishment was for being late. He really wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day if this morning was a guideline to go by. Why, why did the bad stuff always happen to him?

"Don't run from your great principal young man!"

'_I wish it was still principal Kuno and them damn shears!'_ Ranma inwardly moaned while jumping the paddle swung at his behind.

* * *

Cologne was busy preparing the restaurant for opening time near when the school kids would get out for lunch. She could handle it alone for a while until her great-great granddaughters finished school and helped her. Cologne glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only almost time for the schools to start so she had plenty of time to get the café and kitchen ready. But perfume still hadn't come down for breakfast yet. Did she sleep in?

"Perfume?" Cologne shouted up the stairs. When she heard no reply she began to make her way up. She made only a coupe of steps up when a bleary eyed Perfume rush out of her room. "You slept in? You've never done that before." Cologne commentated idly stared in amusement at Perfumes state. The girl was always so calm, seeing her rushing around was funny.

"That's because I've never had school and double shifts here as well as training." She muttered coldly as she began to run to the bathroom mumbling something about getting a paddling. As she was cleaning her teeth with amaguriken speed, Cologne entered. She turned her eyes slightly to look at her while she kept cleaning her teeth.

"Sash's groom isn't very good with weapons. I want you to teach him." Cologne said getting straight to the point. She began to cackle when Perfume spat her tooth paste all over the mirror and turned to glare at her.

"Why me? Why not Sash, it's her _husband_ after all?" She asked angrily. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing the pigtailed boy at school, never mind actually spending any amount of time with him.

"Because she isn't as good with weapons as you. Plus, I don't think the thought of teach him martial arts would even come to her." She grinned. "This isn't open to debate. You will teach him." She turned and walked away from her furious younger relative. She didn't really care if Ranma wasn't good with weapons but steps had to be made to try and build a bridge between the two soon to be brother and sisters.

Perfume growled and violently brushed her teeth. Why did this boy make her life miserable? She pushed the thought out of her head and quickly got ready for school. She didn't want to experience the principal's punishment again.

* * *

Akane hummed to herself as she tidied the kitchen. She hadn't cooked the breakfast, her helpful daughter had but she had to tidy it. Yukari had rushed to school earlier than usual. Her shy daughter had told her it was because she had a sore foot and wanted to take her time going to school. She knew better though. Her daughter was going to walk Ranma to school, it was easy to guess. When does any girl blush about having a sore ankle?

She was disturbed from her thoughts as the door bell sounded. She casually made her way to the front door. Who could be coming this early in the morning? She opened the door to reveal a smirking attractive older woman. She was wearing a grey professional looking business jacket and matching short skirt that ended just above mid thigh.

"Hey sis. I came to see everyone's favourite troublesome martial artist." She said flashing a confident smile at Akane which was returned with a gentler kind of smile.

"He is at school just now. Come in and wait though Nabiki."

* * *

A tall powerful looking man sat upon a throne. He wore what looked like scale armour on his chest with matching gauntlets. His clothes under the armour were pure white and he wore a long light grey cloak. His long hair, which was also white, had a slight silver tint to it in the dull light of the room.

"Are you sure?" His commanding voice shook through the room causing the other room's occupants to shake at the powerful voice.

The huge black haired burly man, dressed in tiger striped, didn't even flinch at the voice. "Yes, Ranma Saotome is back in Nerima. What are your orders?" His voice was powerful in its own way but not on the level of the white haired mans.

"Prepare for a trip. We are going to Japan." The scale armoured figure ordered getting up from his throne and began walking to his room. The other people present didn't see the smirk that had began to creep up on his face. He would soon settle an old score. He could finally wipe the only defeat of his record.

The large man gave a wicked grin. He knew what was most probably going through the other mans head. He too might be able to settle an old score when they arrived in Japan. Before he turned to make arrangements he thought it best to answer the commanding man.

"Yes, at once Emperor Herb." Lime said and turned and exited the throne room.

* * *

Hey, sorry, I know it took a while to get that out. Tell me what you think. Comments and criticism appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma ½: A Whole New Adventure

I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters so please don't sue me because I am poor!

Okay, in this story, Ranma is 17. I think that was his age by the end of the manga or at least close to it. And perfume and Shinji are 17 also. The rest of the new gang are 16. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't really expect the amount that I got. I'd say I done not to bad considering it's the first real story I have ever wrote. Thanks guys.

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Ranma sat uncomfortably in his new classroom. He shifted his sore rear to try and find a more comfortable position, with no luck. He looked up to at least try and concentrate on the English teacher drone on about something he knew he couldn't grasp even if he had been paying attention. Ranma mumbled under his breath about crazy principals and pointless boring classes as he began to squirm in his seat again.

"Did you say something Mr Saotome?" The short spectacled balding teacher asked in an irritated tone.

"No." Ranma snapped to attention.

"Well would you care to read the English sentence on the board?" The teacher, Mr Genji, enquired.

"Um…" Ranma said intelligently, scratching his head staring at the strange writing on the board. "Ah…can I go to the toilet please?" He asked trying to avoid the question.

Mr Genji looked hard at Ranma for a few minutes before answering. "Wait behind after class Mr Saotome."

Ranma just nodded his head in defeat. He again wondered how this day could get any worse. He was reminded how bad it already was when he could feel the angry stares coming from two of the other students. Ranma sat right next to the windows on the left of the classroom, one seat from the back. The young Kuno, Shinji, sat a couple of seats to his right and the black haired amazon who had attacked him with Mousse sat in the seat directly behind his.

The bell went signalling break. Ranma ignored the other students, looking out the window as they all filed out the classroom. He turned his gaze from the window when he heard foot steps heading his way. Mr Genji pulled a seat from a nearby desk and set it in front of Ranma's table and sat in it.

"Ranma, I know it must be hard being in a new school and all, plus English is quite a hard subject for a lot of people. So I am assigning you a tutor." He said calmly.

"B-but it's my first day!" Ranma spat indignantly. This day was just getting worse and worse. Now he would have to spend his free time with a sweaty nerd learning something he would never use. That meant less time training.

"I know but don't worry; it's only an hour a night we ask you to study with your tutor. That's not so bad is it?" He asked.

Ranma shook his head. There was no point arguing, that would probably only make things worse. It actually didn't seem so bad, if he had to study, his unwanted fiancées wouldn't bother him. No more annoying women. "Alright." He said with a nod to his smiling teacher.

"Good, I'll tell Perfume before the end of the day."

Ranma nearly face vaulted. "As in Perfume the amazon Perfume?"

"Why yes. She has the best marks in the class. She would be the best teacher." He answered happy that the two seemed to already know each other. It would make things easier in the long run.

Ranma began to bang his head of the desk repeatedly while cursing his luck. What had he ever done to deserve all the bad stuff that seemed to happen to him? If it was because of that one time he had looked at his girl-half's body in the mirror, he promised he would never do it again.

* * *

Ranma walked through the courtyard of Furinken high lost in thought. He knew that the amazon girl Perfume didn't like him. Well that was pretty obvious considering she had double teamed him with her blind father. It would be a lot of trouble learning anything with someone that was out for your blood, he was defiantly going to have to watch her around all the sharp writing utensils.

He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear the whispers and gossip of the other students watching him with interest. News had spread that it was _the_ Ranma Saotome they had all heard about that was the new guy in school. Rumours about his sudden reappearance were that he had been frozen during a battle with a frost demon twenty years ago and they had just thawed him out now. Other rumours suggested that he was immortal and never aged. The only story that came close to reality was that he had travelled through time, which was fairly close to what happened.

"RANMA BABY!" Ranma was distracted by the loud female voice. He tensed up when he felt someone jump on his back wrapping their arms snugly around his neck. He knew who it was, his self proclaimed wife, Sash.

"Get off me! I need to find somewhere to eat my lunch!" He snapped not felling like dealing with the touchy feely girl. She pouted slightly at the tone he used with her.

"Awww, come on. I want to show you off!" She chirped as she roughly linked arms with Ranma and began to drag him away. As she walked by groups of people who looked their way, she hugged him tighter despite his protests. She even tried to sneak a few kisses in when she thought he was off guard. The boys looked on in envy as the new guy was dragged away by one of the schools most wanted girls.

Ranma was looking around frantically for an escape excuse and saw Perfume sitting by herself, quietly eating her lunch at a large empty bench. "Hey, there's your sister. She looks like she could use some company." He said hoping that Sash would see to her sister and leave him in peace.

"No, she is kind of weird. She doesn't like people and acts all cold and stuff to them so nobody really likes her. She always sits alone." She told him while dragging him away towards a large group of girls.

"B-but that's your sister. You should go and sit with her or something if nobody else does!" He said kind of shocked that somebody would treat their family like that. Never in a million years would he act like that to his little brother or mother. Maybe pop though.

"Its not that I don't want to, its just she doesn't like people." She explained finally coming to a stop in front of the large gathering of girls.

"Hey guys. Look!" Sash said to the girls as she pushed a clueless Ranma in front of the staring females like he was some kind of trophy.

The assembled girls gave off appreciative wolf whistles and remarks. "Wow Sash, he is gorgeous. Where did you get him?" One of the girls asked as she walked around the confused boy. She reached out and pinched his behind causing an indignant yelp from Ranma and a bout of giggles from the girls.

Ranma began to walk away when Sash reached out and pulled him back. She latched onto his neck in a tight hold causing the pigtailed martial artist to go red in the face.

"Argh, I can't breathe!" He choked out trying to pry the amazon off his person. It kind of embarrassed him that the mighty Ranma couldn't dislodge the smaller girl.

"Don't talk back to your wife now dear." She scalded him as she hugged tighter to the squirming boy. Really, why couldn't he just stand and look handsome so she could show off to her friends. Males were supposed to be seen and not heard.

"Let him go you pink haired hussy!" Yuki ordered as she stomped angrily up to the glomping amazon with battle spatula in hand. The young Hibiki had been looking for him since break started. She should have guessed her pink haired rival had snagged him.

Sash turned angrily to her one time friend. She let go off Ranma so that she could get into a combat stance. "Don't worry Ranma baby this won't take long!" She turned to smile at him only to notice he wasn't even there. "This is your fault you idiot!" She yelled spinning round to face Yuki.

"Oh yeah?" Yuki yelled as they began fighting.

Neither of them noticed Ranma crouched behind a very red looking Yukari.

* * *

Ranma peeked carefully out from behind his fiancée. He noticed that Shampoo and Ukyo's daughters were busy fighting each other instead of hunting for him. He let out a sigh of relief and stood straight once again.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" He smiled at Yukari who was blushing madly. "You okay, you're all red!" He said sounding worried.

Yukari finally managed to control herself enough to speak. "Y-yes, I'm f-fine."

She had been so shocked when Ranma had run over and grabbed her hand. Her shock had turned to embarrassment the moment he dragged her away from the bickering girls and hid behind her. The way he was crouched down next to her bottom, holding onto the fabric of her school dress while occasionally peeking out to look at the girls. It was having a strange effect on her, causing very unlady like thoughts to appear in her innocent head.

"Good, let's go eat lunch somewhere in peace. I'm starving." He said walking off towards one of the huge pot holes littering the school field. If he had to sit in a crater to eat without crazy girls pestering him, he would.

"H-he…he w-wants to eat lunch with me?" She giggled to herself quietly before following after Ranma.

* * *

Perfume scowled after Ranmas' back. She detested that boy, he was such a womanizer. He made two girls start fighting over him before sneaking of with the timid Yukari girl. Had he no shame? She wasn't worried though, one day he would get what was coming to him. Hopefully she would be there when it happened or better yet, she could do it herself.

Perfume was broken from her thoughts when she noticed her English teacher walking towards her.

"Hi perfume. May I speak to you for a minute?" He asked politely taking a seat opposite her. He looked left to right and noticed that the large bench was empty and most people seemed to be avoiding going to close to it. He shook his head slightly. Even after all her parents and even the schools talks and efforts, she still hadn't even tried to fit in. Still the cold social outcast.

"Yes Mr Genji?" Perfume said in an even tone and nodded her head slightly to her teacher. She could guess why he was here. Probably to get her to try and make friends. She was sick of everyone wanting her to make friends and try to fit in. Perfume didn't need friends; she wanted to be the matriarch of the Amazon village of Joketsuzoku. The leader of the village needs no friends, so she needs none either.

Genji cleared his throat. "Well you are aware that you are the highest scorer for tests and such in the class. You speak very good English and we have assigned you as a tutor to one of the struggling students." He stopped and looked at her. She nodded at him. It wouldn't be the first time she had tutored a pupil. It never lasted very long though, they usually grew tired of her attitude and most choose to flunk the subject rather than spend anymore time with her.

"Good. You are to teach Ranma Saotome how to read and write English enough to pass a test in a couple of weeks. You are to study with him for at least one hour every night. Understand?" He stood to walk back to school but stopped when he noticed Perfume had frozen up. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Perfume ignored her teacher. All she could think about was her new enemy. The one she was now expected to study with _and_ train with. A couple of hours every night with someone she despised. Why did the gods like to torment her?

* * *

Ranma stealthily made his way out of the school. The end of school bell had rang a while ago but he had been hiding in the janitors cupboard from certain people. Mainly the pink haired amazon and the pigtailed Hibiki girl. That girl had inherited more than Ryoga's trademark fangs. His broken back was testament to that from the brutal hug she had given him when she finally found him at break.

He carefully sneaked through the school grounds towards the entrance gate. He cautiously stuck his head around the giant open gates checking for any dangerous girls or boys. He yelped in surprise to see Shampoo's eldest daughter glaring at him from the other side of the wall.

"Um, hi." He said nervously while carefully watching her incase she tried to attack him again. That was something he was going to have to look out for when she was tutoring him. What was it with girls these days, they either wanted to marry him or wanted him dead. The weird ones sometimes wanted to do both.

"Great-great grandmother would like to see you." She said bitterly and briskly walked off without a second glance.

Ranma stood staring at her back for a while. "That went better than I thought it would." He said surprised. He put his hands behind his head and began to walk towards the cat café. Hopefully the old ghoul might have a way back home…or a cure, he still hadn't given up on that.

* * *

"I'm home." Cologne heard Perfume grumble from the front of the restaurant. She put the cooker to a lower heat setting so that the noodles wouldn't burn in her absence. She made her way to the front to see her great-great granddaughter sitting at one of the empty tables. Actually, nearly all the tables were empty. It was never busy at that time of day.

"Did you tell son-in-law to come to the restaurant?" Cologne asked hopping up to the table to stand upon it.

"Yes." Perfume mumbled irritated.

Cologne looked at Perfume for a few seconds. "What's wrong child? It won't be that bad teaching Ranma. He usually learns things very quick."

"Teaching him weapon techniques is bad enough but Mr Genji wants me to be that womanizing jerks English tutor." Perfume snapped lowering her forehead onto the table.

Cologne barked a short laugh. "Well that's a different case entirely. He picks up anything martial arts quickly but everything else the poor boy finds extremely difficult." She laughed again as her great-great granddaughter banged her head against the table. "That won't help matters. Go up stairs and change from your school clothes."

"Yes great-great grandmother." Perfume mumbled heading up the stairs towards her room. She decided to get a quick shower. That might make her feel better.

The door to the café opened and Ranma walked in. She knew that he had come straight from school as he had his school bag with him but he was wearing his normal red shirt and black pants instead of the schools uniform. She laughed a little reminding herself why she liked him so much, nobody could tell the boy what to do. "Welcome so-in-law. Take a seat." She said gesturing to one of the empty tables.

Ranma frowned at the son-in-law nickname. She never listened, he wouldn't marry an amazon. Not now, not ever.

"What did you want to see me for ghoul?" He asked choosing to stay standing.

Cologne frowned at the disrespectful youth. She jumped forward and whacked him on the head with her staff. She ignored his mumbling and curses. "Two things really. First, I want you to learn weapon fighting." Ranma opened his mouth to say something but Cologne cut him off. "I know you know how to use most weapons but you only know the basics. So I think you should learn the more advanced moves."

Ranma frowned at the withered old woman. Normally he would be all for learn some new martial art skills but to him she sounded like she was ordering him to, not asking him. And nobody told Ranma Saotome what to do. He crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly.

Cologne smirked at the pigtailed boy. "Oh well. I doesn't really matter. I don't think you would be able to do it anyways." Cologne said casually. Her smirk grew when Ranma quickly turned to look at her with a scowl on his face.

"I could too do it! I'll prove it; I'll master any techniques you give me!" He declared pumping his chest out and smirking cockily at the small troll like woman.

Cologne was inwardly laughing. The boy was so easy to manipulate. Well mostly, all her attempts to get him and Shampoo together always backfired. Mostly due to outside interference though. "Okay sonny boy, prove me wrong." She challenged knowing he would master anything shown to him. He always did, and quicker than anybody she had ever known.

Ranma smiled triumphantly. He would show that old ghoul, nobody was better than him when it came to martial arts. He looked back at Cologne with a questioning face. "You said two things. What's the second?" He asked curiously.

"During your fight with Shinji at the Tendo dojo, how did you move so quickly? I know your fast but even I had trouble following you."

Ranma frowned in thought for a second, and then shrugged his shoulders as if he had just decided something. "Okay old ghoul but you can't tell anybody about it." He warned sitting down. She nodded in agreement. "Right, well when me and Pantyhose got stuck in that place that stupid demon sent us it was really tough. There was loadsa other monsters and stuff so we were always fighting with them, it was really hard cause there was so many of them. Well one time Pantyhose was fighting and I couldn't see him move nearly. He was so fast!" He paused for breath and to see if Cologne was still listening.

Cologne raised her eyebrows. "Taro was moving faster than you?" She could hardly believe it, there wasn't many people faster than Ranma, never mind anyone who could move faster than he could follow.

"Yeah but that jerk was cheating!" Ranma yelled jumping to his feet, angry about Taro being able to do something better than him. He began to pace back and forth as he continued the story. "He was holding out on me and wouldn't teach me how he was doing it or even tell me what he was doing! Then when things started getting really dangerous I finally made him teach me."

"Teach you what?" Cologne asked irritated at the length of time it was taking to get the answers she wanted.

"I'm getting to that! Geez, you would think fossils would have learnt patience in all their years!" Cologne ignored the comment and angrily motioned for him to continue. He returned to pacing as he spoke. "Well he told me that he learnt the move from some Chinese village when he was looking for a way to defeat me and the old pervert. He taught me that the human body only uses twenty percent of its full power. He taught me how to use its full power but he said it's a –" She cut him off.

"A double edged sword."

Ranma scratched his head confused. "Yeah, a double edged sword." Had she somehow learnt how to read minds in the twenty years he was gone. He shuddered at the thought.

Cologne seriously continued. "The brain puts a limit on the muscles in your body, it's to stop you putting more strain on them than they can handle. The user basically snaps through the limits, letting the body keep on going, no matter the consequences. " Cologne looked him straight in the eye. "You must never use that move, do you understand. It could damage your body beyond repair; it could even kill you if you used it recklessly!" She ordered, worry creasing her brow. Not just worry for the young boys' health in front of her, but worry of what someone like Taro would do with such power.

Ranma looked startled for a second before addressing Cologne. "Hey, how do you know about it anyways?"

"That's a story for another time but you must promise me that you won't use that move!" She pleaded with him. The first time she remembered pleading in many years.

Before Ranma could answer, Perfume walked into the room.

"Well discuss this later son-in-law. Now enjoy your training." Cologne said, her cheer returning as if it had never left. She hopped towards the kitchen to finish the noodles that she had forgotten about. The customers had probably heard everything the two were taking about. Not that it mattered; they were only normal people who didn't know a thing about martial arts.

Ranma looked at the retreating woman. "Hey, I thought you were going to teach me?" He yelled after Cologne. She turned around.

"I never said I was going to teach you. Perfume is excellent in armed combat; she will be your instructor." Cologne disappeared into the kitchen.

Ranma turned to look at the black haired amazon. He smiled slightly, nervous under her hateful look. "Yo can I at least go home for a bit before we do this?"

Perfume turned her nose up. "Fine, be back here within an hour." She said and walked back up the stairs.

Ranma turned and ran out the restaurant heading towards his house. No way was he going to be late. He shuddered at the thought of what the always angry girl would do to him if he was.

* * *

Yukari stepped through the front door of her home.

"I am home mother." She called taking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from. She opened the door to see her mother and her aunty Nabiki drinking coffee.

"Oh, hello aunty Nabiki. I didn't know you were coming to visit." Yukari said surprised. She hadn't seen her aunty for a couple of months, the last time being her mothers' birthday.

"Heya Yukari, still as polite as ever." Nabiki grinned at her niece. She didn't know how Akane's daughter could be so polite, always smiling and being very Kasumi like and very…un-Akane like. "So where is your stud of a fiancée?" She laughed at the bright blush that appeared on Yukari's face.

"H-he's at home I think." She stuttered out looking shyly at the ground.

"Great, let's go see him!" Nabiki said walking purposely towards the door. Akane smiled at Yukari before following. Yukari thought for a second about going, and then decided to go. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to see her fiancée.

* * *

Ranma walked through the front door of the house and kicked his outdoor shoes off and rushed to the kitchen. "Hey mom, can ya fix me something to eat?" He asked noticing his mother already in the kitchen.

"You took a long time to get home; did your day go alright?" His mother asked politely with that ever present kind smile on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered darkly.

"Oh, I forgot. You have guests. They came just a couple of minutes ago. You go see them and I'll make you something to eat."

"Okay." He wondered who could have come to see him; he just hoped that it wasn't one of his fiancée squad. He slide open the door to the living room and cursed under his breath when he noticed one of his betrothed sitting there with a cup of tea in her hands. He also noticed Akane and another woman who looked kind of familiar.

"Hey." He said walking into the room, unsure of what to say. Yukari smiled shyly and politely greeted him. Akane smiled at him and the other woman stood up and walked towards him.

"Long time no see Ranma."

Ranma looked closely at the woman. She had brown hair that went to just above her shoulders and wore an expensive looking suit. Recognition dawned on him after noticing the small smirk and calculating look in her eye. "Nabiki?" He asked making sure.

"The one and only." She smiled before pulling him in close, kissing him. Ranma's eyes shot open in shock and he opened his mouth to complain. That gave Nabiki the chance to work her tongue into his mouth. Ranma was aware of the yell of outrage from Akane but ignored it; he was busy trying to push Nabiki's tongue out his mouth using his own, which caused Nabiki to moan slightly.

He gave up trying to push her tongue away with his because it was making things worse as Nabiki was tightly pressing herself against his struggling body and moaning into his mouth. He struggled to get out of her surprisingly strong hold, causing himself to fall backwards when she suddenly let him go. He just stared up at her in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Nabiki. What the hell are you doing?" Akane shouted outraged at her sisters' behaviour.

Nabiki turned an amused smirk at Akane. "What, you know fine well I used to have a huge crush on him. I've been waiting twenty years to do that."

"B-but you're married! And that's your nieces' fiancée!"

"It was only a little kiss Akane. Plus, I don't think my husband will find out, we do live in America." Nabiki replied dryly.

Akane turned her anger away from her sister and looked evilly at Ranma. She took a threatening step towards him, a mallet suddenly in his hands. Ranma gulped audibly, deciding an older mad Akane was a lot scarier than a younger mad Akane.

"Ranma!" Akane drew the name out slowly in a low tone. Ranma instantly remembered that very painful violence usually followed after his name was said like that.

Ranma stood up straight and looked Akane in the eye. He gave a determined look. "SAOTOME ANTHING GOES FINAL ATTACK!" Ranma yelled tensing up then twisted round and … ran away out the front door.

Akane blinked, twice. Then her face became red with rage. "RANMA GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER WITH MY SISTER!" Akane yelled chasing after him out of the house.

Nabiki turned to Yukari, who was still sitting with wide eyes, wondering exactly what happened. "He's a good kisser Yukari. You're a lucky girl." She said as sauntered out the room. Yukari finally snapped out of her shocked state and looked at her aunties back with a small scowl gracing her usually pleasant features. She got up and followed the older woman out of the Saotome house.

Nodoka entered the living room with a small tray of snacks. She looked around the now empty room. "Oh well, Genma will eat them when he comes home." She placed the tray on the table and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Perfume was sitting in her room studying when she heard the front door of the restaurant slam open violently. She jumped slightly and grabbed her favourite weapon, her staff, and ran down stairs. She knew her great-great grandmother could take care of any trouble makers but that wasn't the point.

She was greeted to the sight of a very battered and bruised Ranma panting, lying on the floor of the restaurant.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed. Could this boy not go five minutes without something bad happening?

Ranma opened his eyes to see Perfume standing over him, with that permanent scowl on her face. He wondered if her face was just stuck like that. "I-is Akane close by?" He gasped out. Who would have ever thought that an old lady, in his opinion, could run so fast?

"No, so would you mind telling me why you barged so noisily into my grandmothers' restaurant, scaring the customers away?" She asked impatiently, her arms crossed. She noticed he still hadn't changed from school and still had his book bag on. He hadn't gone home at all; he probably had been of trying to seduce another woman. Such a creep.

"Um...doesn't matter. So, we gonna start this then?" He asked sitting up from the floor. He rose to his feet and dusted off his clothes as best as he could. Perfume just nodded her head and lead him into the small back yard of the cat café. It was just small patch of grass with enough room for maybe two or three people to train on at once was surrounded by flowers on all sides, so as not to make it look bare. It was here that Perfume and her sister as children had been taught the basics of their arts from their grandmother and mother.

Perfume motioned for Ranma to take a seat as she walked into the centre of plain grass. Ranma sat down cross legged and watched her. She decided to start with staff techniques considering she already had one in her hands. "Right, we'll start with this." She held the long wooden staff in front of her so Ranma could see. He had his head rested on his hand, giving her a bored look.

"I'm going to start with the basics, you should always hold it like this, your stance should always be firm but not to stiff. Okay?" She demonstrated, and then looked to make sure Ranma was paying attention. She could have screamed when she noticed he was looking lazily at the sky.

"I am trying to teach you Saotome!" She said through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep her fury in. Her great-great grandmother wouldn't like it if she strangled the boy to death when she was meant to be teaching him.

"I aint an idiot, I know all that basic stuff!" He said bored. What was the old ghoul trying to do? He thought he was going to learn martial arts not be bored to death. He idly wondered if Perfume was trying some kind of slow torture of severe boredom on him.

"Just pay attention!" She snapped. Ranma just stared at with barely open eyes. That would have to do. She started going through easy simple movements, going slow enough so that Ranma could take in the details.

"Geez, you're moving slow. My little brother moves faster than that." Ranma scoffed. He narrowly dodged the long wooden staff that was thrown expertly at him.

"You're a real jerk!" Perfume fumed going over to retrieve her weapon.

* * *

"But I want to see him!" Sash moaned staring out the window watching her big sister as she stood on the grass trying to teach Ranma, who wasn't paying attention, some weapon skills. She had just got in from searching for Ranma. When the school bell rang, she rushed out of the school to find him but had no luck. She had been looking all over for her husband. She even went to Yukari's house incase he was there. He wasn't but Yukari looked in a mood, something she had never witnessed from her always happy friend.

Cologne frowned at the pink haired girl. She never listened. "No, you'll just interrupt his training. Now get changed and help me with the work."

"I'll teach him weapons and Perfume can help you." Sash suggested. It came out more like an order than a suggestion.

"No, Perfume is much more skilled than you with weapons and she will teach him, you wouldn't teach him."

"I would so teach him!" Sash moaned looking out the window again. Ranma must have said something to upset Perfume as she was now attacking him with the wooden pole she had.

"I'm sure you would teach him but I want him learning armed combat, not what you have in mind." Cologne accused.

Sash had the grace to blush, just a little, at what her grandmother meant. She was about to retort when the smaller woman beat her to it.

"No, now do as your told child." Cologne stated in a voice that brook no argument.

Sash sighed in defeat and headed to her room.

* * *

The sun was out, the birds were singing and Taro was beating up an unlucky man who happened to hit on his company.

"Don't ever hit on my girl again cause next time you won't get off so lucky." Taro arrogantly told the man lying on the ground. He knew it was pointless speaking to the man, unconscious people don't usually hear anything but he had to say something cool in front of his date.

Taro kicked the man again and walked off with a girl with long dark hair, wearing denim jeans and a white t-shirt. He idly wondered if he should fell sorry for the man, after all, the man was twice the size of him and wouldn't have known that Taro was a powerful martial artist capable of defeating some of the strongest people in the world.

"Wow, that guy didn't stand a chance against you!" The girl he was with said. It was the girl he had meet when he and Ranma were fighting the Kuno's. Taro had taking a liking to the girl; she had a nasty streak in her that appealed to him. Plus having someone around that showers you with praise is always welcome.

She leaned in close to his ear. "Plus it's a big turn on!" She whispered. He smiled wickedly.

"Well let's go walk down a bad neighbourhood." He laughed.

"SAKURA!" They both turned to the loud shout. A tall heavily muscled man, who looked about twenty, swaggered towards them. He had dyed blonde spiky hair and piercings all over his face. All he wore was a pair of black leather pants and large black boots with metal toes. He had tattoos all over his exposed body.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Don't give me that! You stole my money, I want it back!" He roared. More men in similar clothing, covered with piercings and tattoos strutted up behind the large man. They all stood ready, looking like bodyguards.

Taro smirked at Sakura. Pretty, nasty and a thief, not bad. "You want me to take care of them? I will only take a minute." He said walking in front of her.

"Your gonna take care of me?" The large man began to laugh loudly as did all the thugs that stood behind him. His laughter turned into a shriek when one of his nose piercings was yanked from its place. The shriek was short lived as Taro slammed his fist into the mans gut knocking him down, gasping for air. The rest of the gang jumped back in surprise. Some pulled out weapons and others just took sloppy fighting stances.

"Come on guys, don't disappoint me." Taro taunted. What kind of street gang stood in fear of one unarmed person?

One of the braver men rushed forward with a knife and tried to attack Taro with a straight swipe. Taro caught the mans wrist and twisted it painfully making the thug drop the weapon. He lashed out with a powerful kick which hit the man in the gut knocking him backwards into a couple of other gang members.

That caused the other thugs to spring into motion. One charged Taro from the side, intending on bludgeoning the Chinese boy with a metal bar. He never made it within a foot of Taro since his fist whipped out faster than anybody around could follow, impacting hard with the mans face sending flying into a parked car, denting the door. He blocked a baseball bat strike to his right with his bracer covered arm and grabbed it from the shocked attacker, throwing it at another foe charging in front of him. The man went down, struggling to breath from the powerful blow to his chest.

Taro just smirked and kicked the now unarmed man away from him. Another knife wielding assailant lunged at him from his left. He expertly caught the knife by the blade with two fingers and pulled it out of the mans hand. The gang all took a step back in fear. The Chinese boy had taken down more than five guys and he still hadn't moved from his original position.

"You ladies giving up already? I'll make it fair, i'll only use my left hand." He put his right hand behind his back for emphasis. It didn't work as all the gang ran away, leaving the injured at the mercy of the Chinese martial artist.

"Some thugs you guys are!" Taro yelled after them, twisting his heel on one of the downed men before walking over to Sakura.

"Well let's go to that bad neighbourhood." Taro snickered.

"Sakura just smiled seductively at him. "No need." She cooed and pulled him into a nearby alley.

* * *

Hey, really sorry for not updating for a while. I have been away from home for training for a while so I never had proper access to a pc. I will update tomorrow Chapter 6 is nearly finished, promise, I actually only need to put in the fight scene and that's it ready. Anyways, read and review. Please. (Ps. I'm really sorry about not putting in a fighting scene but tomorrow in my next chappy their will be a big fight. Promise!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma ½: A whole New Adventure

Ranma and characters belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I've just kind of borrowed them.

Okay, I get a lot of people saying that Herb and Ranma are friends or at least on friendly terms. If they are, I'm sorry I must have misunderstood. I've got the Viz manga and all Herb says when he finds out that Ranma saved his life was something like, "_so Ranma is quite a man after all",_ then he gets splashed with water and Lime and Mint start talking about boobs. Lol. Sorry for the confusion. So for the fans, I promise that it will be a friendly fight, I wasn't planning on it being a death match anyways, just Herb wanting to defeat Ranma and wipe out his only defeat. I know I said this would be out yesterday but something bad happened and the police had to question everyone in my street and it took ages. Sorry. Anyways thanks for the c & c. (I don't usually use words like chan and kun but I will when talking about Ranma in his cursed form.)

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Perfume stood watching Ranma intently as he gracefully performed a staff kata she had shown him. She grudgingly admitted that he was a great martial artist. After a lot of moaning and not paying attention on his part, she finally skipped the basics. She had shown the pigtailed boy a rather complex kata in hopes that he would mess up and admit that he needed the basics.

Perfume had been rather shocked by the change in him when she began the demonstration. Before he had paid the barest amount of attention, if any, but when she began to quickly go through the complex movements of the advanced kata, he turned into a totally different person. He sat up right, watching her intensely. Those cobalt eyes taking in every detail they could. He never opened his mouth once with a cheeky comment or to complain. He just watched.

Then when it had become his turn to do what she had just showed him, he nearly blew her away. What Perfume had shown him took her months to get perfect, yet here he was performing it nearly flawlessly and after only one demonstration. If she hadn't believed her grandmother about his fast learning when it came to martial arts, she certainly did now. Sure, it wasn't perfect what he was doing but if that was the speed he learned then it wouldn't take him long to nail it.

"Right, that's enough for today." She said after a while. "Same time tomorrow." With that said she took the staff from him and walked away. Perfume may have admitted that the boy was good at martial arts; it didn't mean she wanted to spend more time with him than she had to.

"Um…aint we supposed to study or something?" He asked, then instantly regretted it. If he had kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have to spend the next hour off his life learning some language he would probably never use.

Perfume just grumbled, not turning to face him. "Wait here. I'll get my books." She walked away without looking back.

"This is going to be a long hour." Ranma moaned to himself. School work was bad enough. Doing it in his free time with a girl who put Akane's irrational anger to shame made it all the more worse.

* * *

Ranma made his way to school the next day with an entourage as Yuki and Sash each stood on one side of him, clinging onto one of his arms. They never even looked Ranma's way as they were to busy sending fierce looks at each other. Yukari walked quietly to the left of Yuki, a wistful look on her face. She wished she had the self confidence of her two argumentative friends.

"Do you wake up early just to torment me?" Ranma grumbled trying to shake his unwanted admirers off his arms. He looked at Sash who just smiled at him. How could one sister want him dead while the other just wanted him?

They had nearly made it to school when Ranma noticed Shinji waiting for him. Instead of his school uniform he was wearing his black gi, meaning he was expecting to fight. Fair enough, at least it was an excuse to get away from the pain in the butt girls.

"Today the heavens smile upon me! For I sha—ACK" Shinji fell to the ground holding his now sore jaw. He jumped back to his feet as quick as he fell. If his jaw was in pain he showed no sign of it. A laugh came from his lips.

"Whatcha you laughing at?" Ranma asked annoyed. If he was making fun of his punch he would show that jerk the meaning of pain.

"I laugh because I have unexpected help." He pointed over Ranma's shoulder at Perfume who was walking towards them, blue uniform on with her book bag held in front of her. When she was with ear shot, Shinji spoke again. "The weird bad tempered peasant shall help me for she holds as much disdain for you as I, Shinji Kuno. Come peasant girl, we shall vanquish our mutual foe!" He declared pointing to Ranma.

Perfume just walked straight past his outstretched arm, ignoring him and continuing on towards school. It was a tempting offer, even if he had called her a _weird bad tempered peasant_ but it would be pointless, if her and her father combined couldn't beat him what good would her and an idiot hero want-to-be do against the pigtailed fighter.

"Looks like your back up isn't feeling like helping ya just now." Ranma smirked at the annoyed expression that grew on the other boys face. Before the black gi wearing youth could retort Ranma vaulted on his head using it as a spring board. He jumped off from the young Kuno's cranium, pushing him to the ground and began running to school. "See ya." He ran off leaving Shinji on the ground.

Shinji growled as he was about to push himself to standing. That action was stopped when Sash stamped on his head on her way past him. Yuki did the same while Yukari simply walked around him. "I'll get you Saotome!" He promised himself.

* * *

Another day, another boring lesson. Drowsy eyes opened to see a tall grey woman with a crooked nose glaring.

"Are you awake now Mr Saotome?" The angry old woman asked clearly unhappy that the new pupil had fallen asleep in her class, again. The boy obviously thought Maths period was nap time.

"Whatcha talkin' about am not sleeping." Ranma yawned right after he had finished his sentence. He missed the veins beginning to appear on his teachers' forehead.

"Sit up straight and maybe you won't fall asleep again." She snapped at him. He did as he was told so she walked back to her desk to continue her lesson but stopped when she heard loud snoring. She turned round; Ranma was still sitting straight though his head was hanging droopily forward.

Ranma began to mumble in his sleep. "Don't...aka…food is toxi…" He woke up quickly, nearly falling from his chair when a flat palm slapped onto his desk.

"Go to the principals' office…now!" The teacher growled through gritted teeth. Ranma gulped audibly before walking out of the classroom, heading towards the principals' office. Something he wasn't looking forward too, after all who liked crazy mad men riding mechanical spanking machines.

Ranma arrived at the principals' office too quick for his own liking. He read the name plaque on the door, Principal Victor. So that was the crazy mans name. Ranma knocked once, no answer. Deciding to just go in, Ranma turned the handle of the door and walked in quietly. A quick scan around the large room showed that it was empty. Covering the walls of the large _office_ were numerous blueprints of complex looking…things. Ranma couldn't figure out what the plans were, if he couldn't understand math there was no way he could grasp what these technical pictures were.

At the far end of the room a large white board had scribbled writing all over it. Ranma walked closer to read it.

"List of things to do. One - take over world, two - keep school discipline, three - get milk, four…" Apparently the head of education hadn't thought that far ahead. Ranma turned around intending on going to wait in the gym lockers for lunch to roll about. It wasn't that far off but his stomach was still complaining. Someone was standing at the doorway blocking his exit.

"Ahh, the tardy boy. You need some discipline." The wild red haired head teacher grinned madly pushing a button on his belt. The floor in front of him exploded and the same robot that he had used to attack Ranma the day before rose from the wreckage. He hopped onto it and began to stalk forward menacingly.

Ranma noticed the plain black paddle now had painful looking studs attached. A loud gulp was heard through out the room. Ranma quickly looked for an exit and found none as all the windows had thick metal bars covering them and the only door in the room that wasn't a closet was the door right behind the principal. He ran forward quickly, carefully watching the large black paddle. The only way past the large machine was under its legs, so that's were Ranma slid under.

Once out of the office, Ranma ran quickly down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Principal Victor quickly turned his punisher robot and chased after him, cackling feverishly all the way.

* * *

Ryoga carefully walked down the stairs into the restaurant part of his home, following the markers on the wall so as to not get lost. He still cursed his bad sense of direction, which hadn't gotten any better since his youth and he cursed his…well his curse. He still hadn't found a cure, like the rest of nerima's cursed residents; he just had to bear it. Actually the weather was never as unpredictable as it used to be when he was a teenager. It was round about the time that Ranma disappeared that whatever gods control the weather decided to give that part of town a break from freak weather.

Ryoga came into the room, just behind the grill where Ukyo was busy preparing food for customers. She noticed him before he announced himself. "Ryoga, there is somebody here to see you." Ukyo pointed to the large man sitting in front of her, ignoring the Okonomiyaki he had ordered.

The pig cursed man looked over his visitor. The man, who looked Chinese, had a hard expression on his face with his dark eyes narrowed, making him look dangerous. His hair was jet black, in the same style as Ranma's, only the pigtailed flowed down to the bottom of the strangers back. He wore a black cape covering the rest of his body.

"Um…hi, i am Ryoga Hibiki." The bandana wearing man said bowing his head slightly.

The large man, though not quite as big as Ryoga, rose from his seat. He cast a calculating stare at the Hibiki man. "You are Hibiki, Ranma Saotomes greatest rival?" The man asked; his voice cold and hard as steel.

Ukyo, who had been watching the entire exchange, rolled her eyes. It didn't happen a lot now, but still some up and coming martial artist would appear hoping to fight the great Ranma only to find out he wasn't around any more. Most just left when they found out but some would challenge Ryoga, Ranma's strongest rival. Much to her husbands' irritation.

"Yes, I suppose you want to fight me then?"

The challenger throw off his cloak, revealing his bare chest, the bulky muscle covered with scars. He wore red kung fu pants and had spiked bracers on. On his waist hung a small flask. "I, Jin Po Wong, would take honour in defeating one such as you."

"Follow me, we will fight out back." Ryoga said walking the wrong way, heading to the front door. Luckily Ukyo directed him the right way before he got into the street.

* * *

The school lunch bell had rung and all the students were now out side in the sun eating their food. Gossip was still going around the school about the new student, Ranma. The girls all wanted to see the strong handsome fighter they had all heard so much about and the boys had mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand the looked up to and admired him, like anybody who heard of his extraordinary feats but on the other hand they were angry and jealous of him for the way the girls were going gaga over the pigtailed boy. The only girl in school not lusting after him was Perfume though that never surprised anybody.

The much ignored and avoided amazon currently sat alone on the usual bench she had picked as her own. Perfume was eating her lunch in silence, gaze kept low as usual when some one sat on the seat across from her. She looked up surprised but the surprise quickly gave way to annoyance. "What do you want?" She asked to Ranma who had sat down across from her and began to inhale his lunch as if he was a vacuum cleaner.

Ranma looked up and stared blankly at the black haired girl. He swallowed his large mouthful of food before answering. "I'm eating. Whatcha think I'm doin'?" He asked confused.

The amazon glared at him. "Cant you eat somewhere else?"

"Why? This bench is empty except you." He answered before wolfing down his food again.

Perfume just turned her head away rather than answer. She wished she didn't as it was awkward to eat the way her head was facing.

"So…why dontcha like people?" Ranma asked tactlessly even though he thought he was being subtle about it. There must be a reason she is always angry, well mabye she was like Ryoga and Akane. And if they never had a reason they would blame it on him.

Perfume turned her face back towards Ranma slowly. An angry look on her face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The pigtailed boy gulped nervously and leaned backwards away from the girl, incase she choose to strike him. "It's just that you're always angry looking and if you always scowl your face will get stuck like that."

"So you are you calling me ugly?" She asked heatedly. Her fist tightened under the table; if he gave the wrong answer he would regret it. Their conversation was interrupted when a large paddle slammed onto the table, not hard enough to break it but just enough to get every ones attention. Not that a crazy haired mad man sitting on top of a big robot wouldn't attract attention.

"I found you! HAHAHA!" The schools head teacher yelled excitedly as if he they had been playing hide and seek.

Ranma quickly jumped away from the bench and landed a few feet away from the crazed man. He got into a fighting position. Running wasn't really his style and he had done enough of that the past two days. Time to stand his ground. He briefly noted that most of the schools students had gathered around the two to watch the up coming fight.

"Oh, disobeying your elders? I will have to teach you discipline!" The red headed man shouted as he rushed his robot into combat. He took a swing with his paddle which Ranma jumped to avoid. He began to swing furiously with the large black slapping apparatus, growing more and more frustrated as the boy simply jumped or dodged the attacks. He decided to change his approach. The head of education pushed a button on a small control in his hand causing small missiles to shoot from the robots chest.

"Ahh, that's cheating!" Ranma shouted twisting and turning desperately to avoid the flying explosives. Deciding to take the fight to the older man, Ranma rushed forward dodging the missiles as he went. Once he got close enough he lashed out with a powerful punch, hitting the metallic being in which would probably be its chest. He pulled his fist back and held it gently in his other hand while cursing in pain.

He never got the chance to let the pain from his fist fade as the older fighter came in to attack. Ranma rolled to the side of the stomped the robot attempted but got careless as the principal swing the oversized paddle, hitting Ranma and sending him flying into the small drinking fountain near the schools entrance, shattering it. It was the only one that hadn't been destroyed ages ago. Not that the principal cared.

The students all gasped when Ranma's form was obscured by the stream of water that was shooting up into the air. They gasped again when a cute, short girl with red hair done in a pigtail stepped out of the flowing water instead of the tall black haired boy they had expected. There was a collective _oh_ as everyone remembered hearing of Ranma having a Jusenkyo curse. After all, lots of the martial artist of Nerima had one so it wasn't unheard of. After a thorough gawk, most boys decided they liked Ranma more now than before.

"So that's what Ranma's cursed form looks like?" Yukari said to no one in particular. She was answered when a boy about the same age but slightly taller than her with brown hair in a short ponytail stumbled next to her. His circular glasses were fogged up and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Yukari became worried by the state of her normally composed cousin.

"Fugita, are you feeling well?" Yukari asked her aunty Kasumi's son. He nodded stupidly and mumbled about fiery beauty. She had to take a step back as not to be covered in the two spouts of blood that burst from his nose when Ranma-chan's shirt opened revealing a her impressive cleavage.

* * *

Ryoga lead his opponent into the small backyard of Ucchans Okonomiyaki, with help from his faithful wife. The Hibiki man had dressed in his old style of clothes for the duel. Dirty yellow top and dull green pants. Taking up a slight defensive posture, Ryoga motioned for the man to attack. He did so as he rushed forward, punching with short quick jabs to feel out his opponent. Not being the type to dodge, Ryoga simply deflected the blows away from himself.

Wong's test punches started to become more accurate and powerful as well as fast and Ryoga started to become more and more serious with every blow that came his way. Soon the two were exchanging blows and had started throwing kicks into the mix.

"Come on honey! You can do it!" Ukyo cheered, hands cupped over her mouth to make herself louder so her directionally challenged husband could hear over the top of the grunts and yells of combat. She was starting to get a little worried, mainly because the hits landed were two to one in favour of the pigtailed warrior. Neither showed sign of injury and simply increased the speed and powers their attacks.

"You're not bad." Ryoga said while blocking a right hook but was hit by a knee in his gut. He stumbled backwards slightly before coming back for more.

Wong twisted to avoid a powerful round house kick and lashed out with a kick of his own which was blocked. "You are also good." Was his reply. Actually he was more than really good as Wong was beginning to get a tad sore, Ranma's greatest rival was a lot stronger than he thought. Not that it mattered; strength and endurance didn't amount to much against his special technique.

Ryoga jumped back to avoid a sweep kick. He landed only a couple of feet away but paused when he realised what his Chinese opponent was doing. Drinking from his flask. In the middle of a duel. Ryoga growled with anger and shook his fist menacingly. "Hey were supposed to be fighting here! Put that away and fight!" The bandana clad man ordered reaching out to grab the drinking container. He was shocked to find himself lying on his back. _'What the?'_

Ukyo gasped as she watched as the Chinese challenger extracted his out stretched leg after kicking her significant other in the chest. "Don't touhicch my drink!" The man slurred. Ukyo guessed the flask contained sake or some other strong alcohol judging by the way the obviously intoxicated man swayed unsteadily from side to side. His eyes were focused but he stumbled, nearly falling flat on his face a couple of times while trying to keep up some martial arts stance unknown to Ukyo.

After picking himself up and giving his worried looking wife a reassuring smile Ryoga faced the drunken man. "This is a duel. And you're getting drunk!" Obviously the man was trying to insult him. Well he would teach the cocky drunkard not to mess with Ryoga Hibiki. He threw a powerful two punch combo with a thrust kick and was shocked, not that they _were_ dodged but _how_ they were dodged. Either it was luck that the other fighter twisted awkwardly to one side and fall avoiding the attack or he had meant to do that. One look at the man still lying on the ground told him it was probably luck.

Rather than wait for Wong to get up, Ryoga decided to just get it over with and beat him into oblivion now. He raised his foot and brought it down hard on the downed mans head. Except he hit nothing but ground as the man rolled to the side and kicked his legs up ungracefully, almost like a child having a temper tantrum. It still hit Ryoga in the chin and made him take a step back, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head.

That gave Wong the time to rise shakily to his feet. "How does you likes it?" Wong jumbled out and sank back into his unusual, unsteady fighting stance.

'_Where have I seen that before?'_ Ukyo mentally asked herself. Then it came to her. She could have slapped herself for being so stupid. Obviously it was drunken style boxing. If either she or Ryoga had even taking half a second to think, they would have realised that from the start. Though Ryoga never was much of a thinker to begin with.

The man who never did much thinking was rapidly growing angry with his progress in the fight. He knew he was stronger than the other man, even if the china man was slightly faster. So even though Wong would land twice as many blows as Ryoga the fight was essentially even. Now he was landing even less hits and Wong was connecting with more. And they were stronger than the previous attacks as well as being impossible to anticipate. The challenger was flailing about like a puppet with no strings, dodging any attack that Ryoga would try and would counter attack with his own attacks which came from too many impossible and unpredictable directions.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" A part of the stone path that ran down the middle of the garden exploded. Boulder shrapnel flew in all directions, striking Ryoga as well as Wong. Ryoga merely shrugged the blows but Wong, in his drunken state, began to get terribly confused, not knowing what was really happening. Even though the stone hits didn't hurt him much they added to puzzle him as to where the attacks were coming from. Ryoga used that opportunity to land a few punches before Wong started to fight back.

"Don't wreck my garden!" Ukyo fumed from the side. It may only be small and didn't have a lot of gardeny things in it, after all she was a chef and martial artist and not a gardener, she still didn't want it destroyed.

Ryoga looked about and realised that there wasn't much path to begin with. So his plan of distracting the under the influence martial artist with a braking point and using that time to attack were dashed. Further fight plans had to be put on hold as the drunken Chinese man renewed his assault in vigorously. He blocked the mans punches and kicks as best as he could, even though a lot broke through his defence. Grabbing a bandana, Ryoga jumped backwards and threw it skilfully at Wong who jumped clumsily over it.

With his umbrella in his room, all Ryoga had to fight with were his trusty bandanas. So he began to throw them quickly at the jet black haired man. It proved futile as they all flew past him as he dodged them inelegantly. Wong quickly brought the fight back to close quarters and began to pummel on Ryoga who couldn't seem to block the frenzied attacks.

Ukyo looked on worriedly as her spouse was used as a punch bag by the new comer. If it wasn't an official challenge she would jump in but she knew Ryoga took them seriously and wouldn't like her to interfere in a _man to man_ fight. He and Ranma really were alike. Just as she was about to through Ryoga's pride aside and help him out she noticed something. He was depressed. And grew even more so by the second. Ukyo smiled and ran into the house for cover.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" A huge column of purple ki energy flew upwards from Ryoga and gravity took its course as the massive pillar of energy slammed full force back to earth. Ryoga was unaffected, due to his being empty after employing the ki move. Wong on the other hand was flattened to the ground, following the earth as it became a large crater. Apparently his drunken dodging couldn't dodge something as large as a perfect lion roar shot.

After hearing a large boom followed by quiet, Ukyo decided the coast was clear and headed outside. "I knew you could do –" She stopped and looked at her garden. Well what was left of it. The garden was nothing more than a large round crater, even the wall surrounding her back yard was blown away and the neighbours would be complaining about the half of garden they were now missing. She stared blankly at her husband who stood grinning with his hand behind his head.

"I guess I over did it a bit huh?" He laughed again.

"A bit? Ryoga you Jackass!" She unsheathed her spatula.

* * *

It was still during school hours that Sash had decided to head to Ranmas house. After his fight with the principal, which he won, he had loudly declared he was going home for a shower. Which is why the young amazon was now sneaking with ninja like stealth towards the bathroom were her husband was. She quietly slid the door open and slipped inside the changing area.

"Good, it's nice and steamy. He won't notice me until I'm in the furo with him." She whispered to herself. Visions of being alone with the pigtailed boy began to flood her head. He could wash her back, and she his. Then since they were already naked they might as well…

She let the thought trail off as she undressed. She hid her clothes underneath a gi that was sitting on a chair. Tip toeing towards the slid door that the bath was in, she opened it. She could barely make anything out with all the steam in the room. Instead of continuing the stealthy approach, she opted to just take him by surprise and jump straight in.

"Nihao!" She cooed as she splashed into the warm water. The second she was in she latched onto the person in front of her. She squeezed tightly, not remembering Ranma being fat. She released the large man in her arms and looked at closely to see through the steam. Instead of seeing Ranmas face, a fat spectacled man stared goofily back at her. After screaming and jumping out the bath the door flew open. Nodoka stepped in.

Nodoka, who had been near the bathroom at the time of the scream, looked on blankly at the scene before her. Her husband of many, many years naked in the bath with a young pretty girl.

"Its not what it looks like!" Genma tried to explain quickly. He was interrupted by Sash.

"I was looking for Ranma and this pervert grabbed me!" Genma baulked at the lie. Didn't the girl know that she was playing with his life lying about something like that with Nodoka. Much to his surprise his wife smiled politely and told the girl Ranma was in his room. After thinking he was off the hook, Genma began to finish washing up. He stopped when Nodoka walked up to the side of the bath with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"W-What?" He asked fearfully.

Nodoka simply ignored him and cracked her knuckles. She would have to teach her life long mate that it wasn't very health to think about cheating on her.

Sash cringed when she heard a loud shriek come from were the Saotome parents were.

* * *

Right, well there's that chapter out. I will update hopefully in the next couple of days because I have managed to get a holiday till Monday. Read and Review please. (Forgive any spelling mistakes, my spell checkers not working properly.) 


End file.
